


I Don't Need a Hero

by PhoebeADA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeADA/pseuds/PhoebeADA
Summary: I decided to post 2 fics that I have written almost 15 years ago. Have mercy. I was young and needed and outlet.Prequel of when history repeats and repeats. Due to a stubborn Molly Weasley Hermione Granger needs to spend a night in Snape Manor.After an encounter with Snape's brother she needs protection.How far will Severus go to ensure the safety of his student
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	I Don't Need a Hero

*Chapter 1*: Default Chapter  
After Hermione and Severus had made sure that Arden and Payton were asleep, they went to bed themselves. As usual, he was wearing his silk trousers and she had put a nightgown on. They hadn't had the time to talk about their time-travel adventure yet.  
"I wouldn't know what to do without you," she whispered and kissed his chest.  
Severus stroked her hair. "Neither would I. I am just glad that my past self had thought about the Time-Turner."  
She nodded.  
"Did he ask about us?" Severus wanted to know, almost certain that his counterpart would.  
"Would you have asked?" she teased, but he just smiled at her.  
"See, so did he."  
"And what did you tell him?" Mild curiosity was shinning in his eyes.  
"I didn't want to tell him the truth. It just didn't feel right. I told him that we came together after Hogwarts because you found me so irresistible."  
He snorted and his wife slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "No, I told him that you swept me off my feet. And that I couldn't resist the Snape charm."  
He kissed her on the lips. "That was much more believable, little one," he whispered against her soft lips before they shared another sweet kiss, which soon led to passionate lovemaking.  
Afterwards, when his wife was sleeping peacefully in his arms, Severus remembered how it really had been. What really had happened…?  
\----  
20 years earlier  
"What is that supposed to mean, in Snape Manor?" A rather furious Potions master stood before the Headmaster's desk and tried to control his rapidly growing fury.  
"I'm afraid that is the only reasonable solution for our little problem," was the stoic reply.  
After not less than a half dozen or so explanations as to why Snape Manor was the best suited location for the new headquarters for the Order - which Severus did not accept at all - Dumbledore's patience was growing thin.  
"You are a Death Eater. At least Voldemort thinks so. So the chances that anybody would expect you to train Order members in your own house is quite small. You have strong wards around said house, which cannot be passed except by a family member or if the master of the house wishes it so. And last but not least, let us not forget that Grimmauld Place is no longer safe after Sirius's tragic demise."  
Severus actually found it quite a fitting end for the dog. He allowed the tiniest of smiles to come to his face. Too bad he had not been there to witness it.  
When Albus looked upon him again, the smile was quickly replaced by the usual scowl of Hogwarts' largest bat. He nodded grimly. "Fine, if you insist. Just let us make one thing clear - do not think that I will allow Molly Weasley to cook dinner in my kitchen like she did in Sirius's!"  
Authors note; So I hope you like the first part. And to everyone who is going to complain that I mixed the times up. I have to say I am sorry. All I ask you to do is ignore that Hermione was in the story ; When history repeats and repeats" in her 7th year. Please imagine that it was her 6th....  
And I have to say that I am sorry. I told you that the sequel odf my other story would be by the beta reader. That was wrong. I mixed it up. I meant the prequel. I am writing the sequel at the moment. Soory  
And I would love to hear your opinions....  
Phoebe

*Chapter 2*: Hero act one  
One week later, everything had been prepared for the arrival of the Order. Severus stood waiting in the foyer, counting the seconds to their exact arrival so that he could lower the wards. Twenty seconds later, eight people appeared before him.  
"Ah, Severus, is everything prepared?" Dumbledore asked. But before Severus could answer, Molly Weasley interrupted them.  
" Oh, Severus, what a lovely house it is. Do you mind if we take a look?"  
"Indeed, I do," was all he said before he decided to ignore her and to return his attention to Dumbledore.  
"The training room is finished and near to it is a large dining room and conference room. You shall follow me."  
He went in front of the group and started to walk down a corridor when he suddenly stopped to throw an icy gaze over his shoulder. "I'll warn you only once, do not touch anything or open any of the doors outside of the rooms I am going to show you. Do I make myself clear?"  
He did not wait for an answer and continued walking.  
"Blimey, he's his natural charming self, isn't he?" Ron whispered to Harry, who chuckled at the remark.  
Hermione stopped them with a playful slap on the shoulders.  
"What was that for?" they asked in unison.  
"How often do I have to tell you to show more respect towards Professor Snape? Don't you two realize what he risks by allowing the Order to work here?" she asked them, only stopping because she needed to breathe.  
Before she could continue, Lupin interrupted her. "You should stop bickering, children. Play nice," he said jokingly.  
"Really, Remus, you should leave the children alone. After all, they have to spend the holidays with most of their teachers in the house of 'the big bad bat'," Tonks said impishly, enjoying the look on Remus's face.  
Ron and Harry laughed lightly while Hermione looked rather unbelievingly at her.  
After their first visit to Snape Manor, they settled into a routine. Every morning Snape would lower the wards and the Order would meet. The number changed from time to time but Tonks, Harry, Ron, Lupin, Hermione, and Molly Weasley came daily. Besides their training, Harry and Lupin often spoke about James and Lily. It was a great time for Harry. He had never felt so relaxed and important before. Tonks was working with Ron, when he wasn't with his mother, or Harry and Hermione.  
Hermione however wasn't as lucky as the boys. At the beginning of the training, every young Order member had been placed with an older one who would train him or her. She was now on her way through the nearly endless hallways to meet her Order partner. Severus Snape!  
Her only joy was knowing he found it as terrible as she did. Hermione pushed the black wooden door open and entered the potions laboratory. Professor Snape was already working.  
"How nice of you to finally show up, Miss Granger. I hope it doesn't disturb you that I started without you. Almost one hour ago!" Pure sarcasm was flowing from his tight-pressed lips. He didn't even bother to look up.  
"I'm sorry Professor, but I …" she started but he interrupted her rudely.  
"I didn't ask for an apology nor do I need an explanation, Miss Granger. All I know is that I had to wait for you! Surely you can understand why I am not in the mood to hear your lame explanations!"  
"But I…" Hermione protested.  
Snape looked up sharply and stopped working on the potion while he glared at her. " Miss Granger, listen carefully - I don't care about 'buts'. You will work longer today. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes."  
"I am sorry. Did you say something, Miss Granger?"  
"Yes, sir!" she answered through clenched teeth.  
He starred at her for a few seconds before he nodded towards some potions ingredients. "I believe you know what to do, Miss Granger."  
"Yes, sir."  
\---  
"Ron. Harry. There you are. Have you seen Hermione?" Molly asked as she walked into the living room, which Severus had provided for the Order. The room was quite tasteful. Mahogany sideboards and large, comfortable leather couches made the room quite cozy. Ron and Harry were playing wizard chess when Molly had entered. Tonks and Remus had already left.  
"No, Mum," Ron answered without looking up.  
"Very well. I will go look for her." She went straight towards the potions lab where she found Snape and Hermione still working.  
"Severus, aren't you finished yet? It's late and I need to go home."  
Snape gave her a bored look. He couldn't even describe how much she was going on his nerves. "I am not standing in your way!" he snarled.  
"Of course not, Severus. But I need to take Hermione with me," she answered politely.  
"As far as I am concerned, Madam, Miss Granger hasn't finished her task yet and I think she is quite capable of Apparating home, alone," he stated with crossed arms.  
Molly wouldn't let him of the hook that easily. "I won't have her Apparating this late," she said, tapping her foot up and down.  
Severus simple raised one dark eyebrow. "She will not go before she has finished!"  
They stared at each other; neither was going to back down.  
Hermione observed this staring contest with curiosity. She wanted to say that it was all right, that it wouldn't be a problem for her, but Molly was faster.  
"Then it is settled?" she asked and Severus, in belief of his victory, nodded.  
"Indeed it is!" The moment he saw Molly Weasley's satisfied smile, little chills ran down Severus's spine.  
"We will see you tomorrow, my dear Severus, treat your overnight guest well."  
Before they could react, Molly smiled a last time at them and left the room. After he had gotten over his shock, a deep growl escaped his throat. What an impossible person. He went after her and caught her near the foyer. "Do I look like a babysitter to you, Madam?" He was towering over her but she wasn't the last bit impressed.  
"NO, and I don't know why you should. The girl is nearly eighteen. "She started walking again. "Harry, Ron! We're leaving." The boys appeared a second later both nodding towards him, which he ignored.  
"She can't stay here!"  
"Really, Severus, I don't see the problem. You won't let her go now and I won't let her Apparate later. You are her teacher and this house is enormous. You won't notice or see her once she is in her room. Good night!" Immediately she Apparated with the boys, leaving a very furious and angry Potions master behind.  
Hermione waited patiently for the professor to return. She wondered who had won. A few moments later she had her answer. Severus Snape entered the room looking very moody. Immediately, he started working again. She waited for him to speak but he just ignored her. "Professor?" she asked hesitantly.  
"Is it possible for you to work in silence, Miss Granger?" he snapped at her.  
Closing her eyes, she counted to ten in her head before she reopened them. "Yes, sir, I am quite capable of working in silence. I just wanted to know where I would be sleeping tonight."  
"Since I haven't told you to stop working and to follow Molly Weasley, I thought it was obvious. You are going to spend the night here."  
She swallowed. Unsure of what she should be feeling at being alone with her Potions master, she just nodded and started working again. Almost an hour later, they were finished. Madam Pomfrey would have enough healing potions for the next few months and he would have her off his back. After they had cleaned up the lab, Severus went through the door and Hermione, unsure of what to do, just stayed there.  
Mere seconds later Snape returned. Forehead furrowed, arms crossed. "Do you need an invitation, Miss Granger?"  
She shook her head.  
"Follow me, then!"  
She followed him through many corridors and hallways she hadn't seen before, until they reached a large living room. One wall was completely made of glass; she could see a lake and, behind that, a nearby forest. The wall opposite the entrance was covered with books. Her heart jumped a little at this sight. She dearly wanted to ask him if she could read some of them but didn't dare. Like everywhere else in the Manor, the wood was mahogany. In the middle of the room stood four leather couches, which formed a quadrate. The other walls contained paintings. If she didn't know better, she would say that there were also a few Muggle expressionists.  
Snape sat down on a couch and snapped his fingers twice. Immediately a house-elf appeared. "Yes, sir?"  
"Dinner! For two!"  
"Yes, sir. In a moment, sir." Snape just nodded.  
"Miss Granger, why don't you sit down?" he asked in an irritated tone.  
"This is your house, Professor. It would have been impolite to sit without being asked to do so."  
"As if you would always do what you were told, Miss Granger."  
"Of course I do, Professor!" Hermione protested.  
"Is that so, Miss Granger?" His voice was terrible and low. He leaned forwards and rested his arms on his knees. "Then please explain to me, why exactly you stole supplies from my potions lab in your second year. Why you arrived over one hour late today."  
To say that she was glad that the elf arrived at that moment with their food would be an understatement.  
"I thought as much. We should eat. I have things to attend to and I can't have you sitting around in my rooms."  
They ate supper in complete silence. Hermione didn't dare to look up. So he had known all along that she had stolen the boomslang skin in her second year. She briefly wondered why he hadn't given her detention but she didn't want to wake sleeping dogs - or snakes in this case. After they finished eating, he showed her the room she would be sleeping in.  
"You will sleep here." He opened the door for her and let her enter. He didn't follow her.  
Hermione turned around and faced him. "Good night, Professor, and thank you for letting me stay here tonight."  
"Don't thank me, Miss Granger. I didn't offer it. You will have to thank Molly Weasley if you really see the need to do so. And Miss Granger, if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ignore it!" Without another word he turned around and left.  
\------  
Free! Finally free! After all those years. All the pain and darkness. The evil and the loneliness. Without his friends, his companions and, moreover, his family. Family! He would be reunited with his brother. Just the thought of this had kept him upright. His brother. His only living family, his guardian, his idol. His brother would help him. He would help him to make them suffer. With the help of his Lord he had been able to escape. Soon he would be home. Soon Ernestus and Severus Snape would be reunited and their revenge would be merciless.  
\-----  
Hermione lay sleeping in her bed. A short time before she had fallen into an unruly slumber. The strange noises and surroundings had kept her awake for hours. Ernestus Apparated back into his home. More precisely, he Apparated back into his former room. With satisfaction, he noticed that his rooms still looked the same even after all those long years in Azkaban. He was moving towards the door when he noticed a small movement on the bed. Curiosity drew him nearer. The moonlight cascading through the windows brightened the room enough so that he didn't need to use a candle or to light his wand -which he had stolen from a drunken wizard. He had to smile to himself as he saw the young woman lying in his bed.  
A real woman. He hadn't had the pleasure of female company in almost fifteen years. His heart jumped as he observed her form under the thin covers. She looked so innocent waiting there. He wondered briefly what she was doing in his bed but didn't care enough to think it through.  
Ernestus licked his lips in anticipation. He couldn't wait to bury himself in her warm body. To possess her, to ravish her, to mark her as his. At least for tonight. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that she was stirring slightly. He spotted her wand near her on the night table. He took it and threw it across the room. With a quick movement of his wand, he undressed her. The spell caused her to awaken and she screamed before he had time to cast a silencing spell over her, which he did immediately.  
The girl - he noticed her youth - tried to stand up but he was faster. With a swift movement, he covered her body with his own. "What is it, little witch?" he snarled near her face, enjoying the fear that widened her eyes. "One thing is for sure, my brother hasn't lost his taste in women. Although, he usually preferred the blonde ones." He licked the shell of he ear and she shuddered. "That's right, little one. Fear me. Be afraid of me, little witch!"  
A tear slipped down her cheek as he started to move his fingers over her breast. Again she struggled to get free but Ernestus was too strong for her. "You can't escape me, the sooner you learn that the better!"  
Without a warning, he pressed his lips against hers. She tried to avoid the kiss and closed her mouth tightly but he pinched an exposed nipple so hard, she screamed out in pain. Well, at least that was what she had wanted to do but no sound escaped her lips. Ernestus seized the opportunity and plundered her mouth with his ravaging tongue. She did the first thing that entered her mind. She bit down on him! A rush of satisfaction flooded her as she tasted his blood on her lips.  
He immediately slapped her hard across the face. "That was a mistake. And I can tell you, you will regret it deeply!"  
But before he could do or say anything else, the door burst open and Severus Snape stood in the doorway, wearing only a pair of silk trousers, his hair gathered back with a small black ribbon.  
\----------------------------  
Mmmhhh mmmhhh mmmhhh

*Chapter 3*: A real surprise  
He had heard the scream while he was working on some papers and it alerted him immediately. This was a scream borne out of sheer fear. Severus recognized the voice immediately and somehow knew he would have, even if she hadn't been his only overnight guest. It was the voice of constant interruptions in his class. The voice that always asked the most questions. It was Miss Granger's voice.  
He hurried out of his room and towards hers, immediately. Whatever had crossed his mind after her scream hadn't been what he discovered on entering the room. Someone was trying to rape the girl - his student- in his own home? Without hesitation he pointed his wand at his intruder and, with a spell, the body of the aggressor immediately collided with the stone wall before remaining motionless on the floor.  
As soon as the body was lifted from hers, Hermione sprang from the bed and ran towards her rescuer. Professor Snape. She didn't care that she hated him and that he hated her. It didn't matter that he was her professor, a Death Eater, or a spy. At that very moment, he was her savior. The only safe haven within her reach.  
\-----  
Before Severus could go to the intruder to see who it was and to question him on how he had been able to get past the wards, Miss Granger threw herself against his body. She didn't even seem to notice that she was completely naked. Her arms were desperately clenched around his waist while tears of relief were flowing down her cheeks.  
Severus rolled his eyes. He cast a Petrificus Totalus at the intruder and placed his other arm awkwardly around his shivering student. Her head was placed under his chin and the smell of jasmine entered his nostrils.  
"It is over now, Miss Granger. Please calm yourself!" Without his notice, he had started to stroke her back calmingly up and down. Despite his own feelings and intentions, he noticed how creamy her skin felt against his own and that her hair, which seemed to be very bushy earlier, now actually felt rather silky against his skin. He suddenly became very aware of the fact that she still was completely naked. Severus could feel her breast pressed against his muscular chest and his thoughts started to move onto dangerous ground. After all, he was just a wizard!  
"Accio blanket!" The blanket flew towards him and he caught it. He gently laid it around her shoulders and tried to loosen her grip on him. It was then he noticed that she wasn't making any sounds.  
He covered her completely with the blanket and raised her chin up so he would be able to look into her eyes. "I suppose it was a silencing spell?" he asked and she nodded in assent. Her crying had finally stopped but her eyes were still filled with tears.  
Severus muttered a counter spell. "I can't believe I am saying this, but please say something, Miss Granger."  
"Oh, Professor! I didn't do anything. I stayed in the room like you told me and then… then… I screamed but he placed a charm on me and… Oh Professor I am so glad you heard me. I was afraid. If it weren't for you he… he would have… Oh God!! You saved me. Thank you so much. Oh, Professor. I…"  
Severus started to regret that he had lifted the charm. He honestly was afraid that she would never shut up again. He let her go on, almost non-stop rambling crossed with attacks of tears. He listened patiently and continued to absently stroke her back, while thinking about the man lying on his floor mere feet away from him. How had he been able to enter the manor? Who was he? Why had he attacked the girl? He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't notice that Hermione had stopped crying.  
\---  
As the remaining fear and shock ebbed away, Hermione began to feel calmer. It was then that she noticed the human bat of Hogwarts was holding her in his arms and that he was stroking her back in a calming manner.  
After a few minutes, Severus noticed that Hermione had finally stopped crying. He looked down and caught her staring at him. "Are you feeling better, now?" he asked.  
She nodded.  
"Good. Follow me!" He stepped out of the embrace and turned around.  
Hermione followed him down the corridor. He opened a door for her. "You will wait here. I will put extra wards around the room for your safety. Don't worry, Miss Granger, these are my private rooms. You will hardly find a safer place in the Wizarding world. You will wait here while I speak with this foolish intruder."  
Without waiting, he pushed her through the entrance and closed the door  
\-----  
He reentered his brother's former room just as the figure on the floor started to awaken.  
"I see that your sense of hospitality hasn't improved since we last saw each other, brother!" Ernestus said harshly.  
For the first time in years, Severus Snape was speechless. Well nearly. "Ernestus?" he asked, unsure. He released his brother with a muttered "Incantatem Finite".  
Ernestus raised himself from the floor and sat down, leaning his body against the stone wall. "Who else calls you brother?"  
"How did you escape?"  
"The newfound power of our Lord helped me. I immediately came here. I didn't want to disturb you; all I searched for was a hot bath and a good night's sleep. But then I was… let's say…'distracted' by your little toy," he smirked at his older brother.  
"She isn't my toy!" Severus snarled back.  
"Then what is she?" Ernestus asked curiously.  
Severus's mind raced. His younger brother had escaped from Azkaban. His younger Death Eater brother! Ernestus had always been loyal towards Voldemort. Severus couldn't tell him the truth about Miss Granger. That would blow his cover. And he also would never believe that he was just tutoring her. Severus needed a believable excuse for her presence.  
"She is…" Albus would kill him. "Hermione Granger is…" Molly Weasley would go ballistic before suffering from a heart attack. Severus nearly smiled. Maybe this wasn't his worst idea at all. "She is my fiancée!"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
So? What do you think so far?

*Chapter 4*: And the surprises keep coming  
I am so thrilled about all my nice reviewers. Just that you know my goal is to reach the 100 review mark, what do you think? Is it possible?  
Thanks for all your patients and your loyalty ....  
\----------------------------------------------  
In the early morning hours, Severus returned, tired, to his rooms. After the talk with his brother, he had quickly erased every trace of the Order and re-transfigured the rooms. After that, he immediately went to see Dumbledore to inform him of the situation and now he was back. The headache, which had started with the arrival of Molly Weasley and her constant rambling, had grown over the past hours. He lowered the wards around his room and replaced them once he had entered them. He went into his bathroom to change his robes into his sleeping trousers and brushed his teeth before he splashed some cold water on his face. He walked towards the large four-poster, lay down on the bed, and pulled the covers over him. He vaguely remembered that there was something he needed to take care of but his body was crying out for sleep. He had spent the last three nights at Dark revels with Voldemort and the last two days with the Order. So far, he had not slept in almost three days and he fell asleep the moment his head touched the pillow. A small part of his brain wondered where the smell of jasmine was coming from, totally unaware of the sleeping girl lying beside him.  
He knew that something was wrong long before he woke up. Severus could feel that there was something important he had missed. He struggled to stand up and his head rolled to the side. Sleepily, he opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of Hermione Granger who was still sleeping peacefully beside him. She was facing him and her hand was wrapped around his upper arm.  
Second by second the happenings of last night came back to him. He did not know how long he lay there, just looking at her. Well, not really looking. He was staring. He was frantically searching for a solution.  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly and her breath stopped for a moment as she saw who was next to her. She blushed as she noticed his intense stare but she soon discovered he was not really looking at her. He seemed to be deep in thought. Seizing the moment, she took the opportunity to look at him properly. His dark hair was tousled from sleep and she noticed that he looked more relaxed when his guard was down. Hermione's eyes traveled lower. She took in his barely covered form. His chest was quite muscular but still incredibly pale. Just a few curly black hairs were covering the chest before the line went thinner as it traveled over his belly and finally vanished into the waistband of his black sleeping trousers. Sleeping trousers!  
She suddenly remembered the last night very well and her face blushed deeper as she thought about having thrown herself, naked, into the arms of her Potions master. Suddenly, she saw that her hand was holding his arm and she let go as if she had burned herself.  
Severus was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt a sudden movement. He focused on his student again and noticed that she had become deep red. He nearly smiled at the thought how uncomfortable she must feel. "There is no need to be embarrassed, Miss Granger," he said in his usual stoic voice.  
She looked up again into his intense gaze. "That is easy for you to say, Professor. After all, you are the one who is clothed," she stated.  
"I did not mean that, Miss Granger. Actually, I meant that we have slept in the same bed. I have to admit that this was my fault. I did not get much rest these last few days and after the talk with my brother, and then with Dumbledore, I completely forgot about you."  
"Your brother? I didn't know you had one. Is he a member of the Order?"  
Severus rose up and rested the upper part of his body against the headboard before he crossed his arms over his chest. "No, he is not. He is a follower of the Dark Lord. But more importantly, he thinks that I am a true follower of the Dark Lord. His arriving yesterday is a huge problem. I already spoke with Dumbledore and I am afraid that there was just one solution to explain your presence here, Miss Granger, without causing any threat to your person. I already erased every trace of the Order and my brother is under the impression that I made you believe that I care for you deeply in order to get near Potter."  
He observed her intensely before he finished his speech. "He believes that we are betrothed."  
Hermione blinked several times. Brother? His brother had tried to rape her? She started to say something but then the rest of his speech started to sink in.  
"Betrothed? You and me? Are you kidding?"  
His eyes narrowed as he heard the shock in her voice. "Pretending to care for you is not exactly on my things-I-love-to-do list either, Miss Granger. However, it is necessary if you do not want to be a slave of the Dark Lord and if I want to keep my cover intact." He stood up and went into the bathroom. A short time later he emerged fully dressed in his black robes.  
Hermione still sat in his bed and, for a moment, he felt the strong desire to protect her. Furious at his own ridiculous thoughts, he addressed her more sharply than he had intended. "Do you think I am going to serve you breakfast in bed, Miss Granger? If not, I would say you go and prepare yourself for the meeting with my brother. A proper one this time!"  
The man must have gone completely mad! He wanted her to meet again with the man who slapped and tried to rape her? "I am not going to face your brother again, Professor!" she stated.  
"Oh believe me, you will, Miss Granger. And moreover, you will be friendly towards him."  
"I will not do such a thing!" she declared.  
Severus went towards the bed and looked down at her with his arms crossed in his best big, bad, Potions professor pose. "You will, silly girl. If my brother gets suspicious that something isn't right between us, he will tell it the dark Lord and then I will be discovered and Dumbledore loses his only spy! Do you really want that, Miss Granger? Surely, meeting my brother will be the lesser evil!"  
She swallowed hard. Of course, he was right. "Your brother thinks that I believe that you love me?" she asked as if she wanted his confirmation again.  
"Indeed, Miss Granger, he does."  
"So, what about me?"  
His forehead wrinkled. "What do you mean?"  
Hermione sighed. "Well, am I supposed to be in love with you, too?"  
Severus smirked and bent over a little. "Indeed you are, Miss Granger. You are madly and completely in love with me. You would do anything I tell you. Including trusting me with your life. One could say that you worship the ground I walk on." His head had moved nearer to hers during every word of his little speech, until his face was mere inches away from her own.  
"Do you have a problem with that, Miss Granger?" he asked mockingly. He focused his gaze on her soft lips and smiled as he saw them trembling. Maybe he should scare her off, just a little. Maybe it was a good idea to draw some borders now. He couldn't afford to loosen his grip over the girl. One slip could be disastrous for them.  
Her eyes went wide as she noticed that he was so near. She tried to speak but not a sound escaped her partly opened lips. He was so near. Why was he so near? The light masculine smell of him filled her senses. Her lips went dry and she flicked her tongue over them.  
Severus's eyes followed the movement of her tongue and he was suddenly reminded of the feelings that her soft skin had caused against his. He closed his eyes for a moment to regain his control but instead, the image of her naked body appeared before him and he had to stifle a groan. He reopened his eyes and saw her still staring at him. The temptation was too much. She would either back down immediately or he would taste what she so innocently offered.  
"So what do you say, Miss Granger? Will it be a problem for you to pretend that you are in love with me?" Despite his own will, his lips crushed down on hers. After a moment of shock, he saw her close her eyes and he decided to allow himself the luxury of doing the same. He captured her lower lips between his and sucked gently on it before he drew the outlines of her soft lips with his tongue, begging for entrance.  
After a moment of hesitation, she opened her lips and let him in. Severus took the opportunity to ravish her mouth with his lips, teeth, and tongue. He had kissed her to scare her, before this slowly growing attraction got out of control. He wanted to scare her off to prevent himself from going too far. But it hadn't worked. He was completely taken aback by her enthusiastic response. What was wrong with the girl? She didn't back down or run screaming to Dumbledore! She actually tried to kiss him back; he could tell that she was still a beginner in this field.  
Hermione couldn't believe it. Her Potions master was kissing her. Her first impulse had been to run away but as his lips started teasing hers so perfectly, she couldn't help but react to him. Although this wasn't, by far, her first kiss, she had never been kissed so masterfully. She had never in her life been kissed like this. His passion was almost overpowering her. Her whole body started to tremble and she could feel desire growing in her body. Without noticing it, she had risen up and was now kneeling on the bed.  
Severus savored the taste of her more that he had expected. He could feel her trembling flesh against his and, at this moment, he wanted nothing more than to push her back onto the soft matters and bury himself deep inside of her.  
It was unbelievable to her that Severus Snape, of all people, could arouse her so much without actually touching her body! His smell and his flavor aroused her beyond thought. She moaned as the desire to feel his skin against hr own became almost overwhelming.  
Severus felt that he was near to losing control and he immediately broke the kiss off. For mere seconds, he just looked into her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her skin seemed to glow. He tried to figure out how this little girl was able to stir this kind of hot desire inside of him. He backed away and crossed his arms again. If he wanted to distance himself with this pose or if he just wanted to hold himself back from reaching out to her again, he wasn't sure at all.  
"Maybe it won't be a problem at all. But please do us both a favor and try to improve your skills, Miss Granger." He knew without looking at her that she was hurt but it was necessary. For himself probably more than for her.  
\---------  
I don't know if you expected something like this so soon but it was necessary....  
I hope you aren't to disapproving

*Chapter 5*: Pretending isn't so hart at all  
I want to apologize in advance that I won't be able to answer all your reviews but I am still in Australia at the moment and I just go in the internet to check emails and to post chapters and of course to read your great reviews.  
The story is already completed so I won't be able to take any advices but I am stimm writing on that sequel so don't give hope up now...  
Thank you so much for rerading and sharing your thoughts with me  
An hour later, Hermione had regained her calm and transfigured some of his robes into clothes for herself. She was now waiting for his return. His last words were still spinning around in her head. How dare he tell her that she couldn't kiss? She hadn't heard any complaints about her kissing skills - ever! 'But maybe, a little voice in her head whispered, maybe that is because you've never been kissed by a real man before…'  
A short time later Severus entered the room, barely looking at the girl on his couch. He gathered some things and turned towards her. "I see you are properly dressed, at last. My brother is waiting for us. He also has been in Azkaban for the last years. So please don't do something foolish like asking him what he has done lately!"  
"I wouldn't have dreamed of speaking to your brother at all if you wouldn't force me, Professor! I think I will be able to avoid the subject Azkaban to your satisfaction!"  
His brother had been in Azkaban? Great! How many surprises were still waiting for her?  
Without another word Hermione went over to him as he left the room. He looked down at her for a moment and noticed how pale she was and that she was biting her lower lip. He could tell that she was not only nervous as hell but that she was also afraid. He took her hand and placed it on his arm, gently squeezing it. She looked up surprised and he recognized traces of gratitude in her gaze. He pushed the door to the living room open and together they entered the room.  
Ernestus stood up and went towards them. Hermione's grip on Severus's arm tightened with every step his brother made towards them. Ernestus took her free hand and raised it to his lips. "You are indeed beautiful, Hermione!" he said.  
She gave him a forced smile. She hadn't been able to see much of him yesterday but now that he was showered and shaved, she could see the resemblance between he and Professor Snape.  
"Thank you, Ernestus." They all sat down and started to eat. She was quiet except for a few murmured yes's and no's. Severus and Ernestus were talking quite actively.  
Sometimes during the meal, Severus would smile at her - a real smile not the ones he showed at Hogwarts.  
"So, tell me brother, when will you two marry?"  
"We haven't decided yet. You see, we only recently got engaged," Severus said, reaching for her hand in a very possessive gesture.  
"You should act soon, you don't want to let her slip through your fingers."  
"Believe me when I say that that won't happen, brother!"  
Severus and Ernestus shared a quick but very intense gaze; Hermione wasn't sure what it meant but she felt that in that very moment something important had been settled between the two men.  
\-------  
"So, tell me dear brother, why did she sleep in my room instead of yours?" Ernestus asked later that evening while he and Severus where enjoying a friendly chat in the living room. Severus was beginning to get annoyed.  
His brother had questioned him, almost the whole day, about his relationship with Miss Granger and Severus had had enough! "We had a little disagreement but it is settled now."  
"A disagreement? And you let get her away with that kind of behavior?"  
"From time to time I indeed do. You may have forgotten what my purpose with the girl is. She is one of the closest friends to the famous boy who lived. She must adore me, so she trusts me completely. And with her trust I will eventually have him. So you see, it wouldn't be wise at all to scare her off, would it?"  
Ernestus nodded. "Of course, you are right, Severus. I hadn't thought about it that way."  
Severus just nodded. "When will you be meeting with the Dark Lord?'  
"As soon as he calls me. And then, brother, I will get my revenge. All these years I've lived only for that. For our reunion and our revenge."  
"And you will get it, Ernestus. You will get it."  
\---  
Hermione had spent most of her time in Severus's library. She desperately tried to avoid her fiancé and his brother. Her fiancé? She still couldn't believe it. How did that happen? How could he say such a thing? How could Dumbledore approve? What would her mother say? What about Harry and Ron and her other friends? If someone had told her two days ago that she would spend her time with Hogwarts' most feared and hated teacher and that she would have to pretend to be deeply in love with him, she would have laughed herself to death!  
Her thoughts were interrupted when said teacher and fiancé entered the room. His black robes were billowing behind him, like always.  
"Did you enjoy yourself today, Hermione?"  
That was another thing. Without warning, he had started to call her Hermione. The first time she had just stared at him until he raised an eyebrow. His only comment had been, "That is your name, isn't it?" She had just nodded and the discussion was over.  
"Yes, I did." He walked over to her, offered her his arm and pulled her up as she took it. For a moment they stood closely together but he quickly took a step back.  
"I came to guide you to dinner."  
She nodded, shivering lightly at the thought that she would have to spend more time with his brother. "Thank you," she whispered and together they left the room.  
Five hours later she was shocked to find out that Snape's brother could be very pleasant company. After dinner, they had gone to the living room where a house-elf had already started a roaring fire. Severus had offered them some after-dinner liqueurs as they sat down.  
"No! He didn't!" Hermione laughed a short time later.  
"I assure you he did, Hermione. Our parents spoke about it for weeks," Ernestus said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
She shot a gaze to Severus as his brother was telling stories of their childhood. He looked very relaxed and she saw that his eyes were glimmering with joy.  
The grandfather clock struck midnight and Ernestus stood up. "I hope you two don't mind but I am very tired. I will retire to bed." He went over to the couch and kissed Hermione's hand. " I had a very pleasant evening, Hermione."  
"Thank you, so did I." To her surprise, she realized that she wasn't lying at all.  
"Good night, Severus." Severus nodded and observed him leaving the room.  
"Your brother can be quite charming."  
"You mean unlike me," he said almost mockingly; Hermione blushed at his comment.  
Suddenly, he grasped her and Hermione felt herself lost a second time this day to his kissing skills. She didn't care why he had decided to kiss her. Or that it was wrong because he was her teacher and a Death Eater. She had thought about their little morning encounter the entire day and to actually feel his lips on hers again sent shivers down her spine…  
All too soon she was trembling helplessly under him, her only hold his shoulders. His right hand was holding her head and his long slender fingers were deeply buried in her curly hair, keeping her in place. His other hand lay at the base of her spine, pressing her body into his. He parted her lips and plundered her sweet mouth. Her hands started to leave his shoulders and to wander upwards. Soon they were playing with the silky hair on his neck. She returned the kiss passionately and he again felt the desire to take her on the spot. How the hell was the girl doing it? She was, by far, no beauty. Nor was she his type at all. He had always had a fondness for blondes. Forgetting the purpose of the kiss, his hand left her back and moved forwards, gently stroking her side. She moaned deep in her throat as his hand traveled up and his thumb stroked the underside of her breast.  
"Severus I … oh. I am sorry to disturb you," Ernestus said, coming back through the door.  
Severus let go of her lips to be able to turn his head but didn't let go of the rest of her. "What do you want?" he snarled as if he were really angry about the disturbance.  
"Nothing, I just forgot my jacket. Have fun," he said grinning, before he turned around to leave the room again.  
Severus's gaze traveled back to Hermione and his breath nearly stopped at the sight of her. Her curls looked like she had just been made love to. A wild untangled cloud around her shoulders. Her eyes were cloudy from passion and her swollen lips were parted and glistening from his kisses. She looked just entirely fuck-able and he had to gather all his strength not to take her immediately. Who would have thought that the little girl would enjoy her intermezzos so much? All his senses were screaming at him. The Death Eater that still was living deep down in his soul was almost begging him to still his hunger. To take her innocence and to take all of her. All she so willingly seemed to offer. As he contemplated kissing her again, their eyes met and what he saw shocked him even more. Trust. Complete confidence in him. He didn't know if she was aware of it or not but she trusted him. He backed away. He just couldn't do it. Not like this, not now!  
Severus let go of her completely and stood up. " My apologies but I heard him coming back and thought a little demonstration wouldn't hurt."  
Hermione just stared at him. Her fingers absently stroked her lips.  
;-)  
Dum di dum di dum

*Chapter 6*: Through the fire part one  
Five weeks had passed since their encounter on the couch. She had spent all her days revising for the next school term, all her evenings with the Snape brothers, and all her nights in Severus's bed. He had insisted that they share a bedroom because of his brother. So every night he retired to his room she followed him. He would let her use the bathroom first. She would ready herself for the night and when she emerged she would go straight to the bed and slip under the soft covers. He would soon follow her, wearing his black silk trousers. Because of the possibility that his brother would question the house-elves about their sleeping habits, they couldn't use two separate beds. Every night they lay down with almost two meters room between them and every morning Severus would wake up to the smell of jasmine and a soft female body attached to his, in the middle of the bed. Of course, he would move to his side again but not before he enjoyed her softness for a few moments and the feeling of what could be his.  
Hermione had lost all her prejudices against Severus. After spending so much time in each other's company she found herself fearless of her Potions master. Sometimes during their conversations, she found herself reaching out and touching him.  
He soon discovered that his fiancée was more than just the annoying know it all that he knew from Hogwarts. He was quite surprised that she could have a decent conversation with him and was quite bearable. He had noticed the small changes in her behavior and it surprised him, over and over again, how easily she seemed to accept the situation. The times they had kissed or he had touched her, she hadn't hesitated at all. She seemed to be quite eager to explore this special subject. He could tell that she was attracted to him, although he didn't know why. He had had enough females to know the signs when he saw them. Sometimes he wondered what her intentions were but as soon as these thoughts entered his mind he dismissed them, not allowing himself to dig further into the subject.  
Although Hermione couldn't explain why she felt herself drawn to Severus Snape, she really enjoyed his company. She caught herself looking forward to their talks and every fiber of her being longed for his next touch, his next gesture, and his company. She never started anything herself, so great was her fear of being rejected. She also discovered that her professor was even more complex than she had thought. Every time she thought she could tell how he would react or what he would do next, he would surprise her. She even discovered that he had a wicked sense of humor. Over the weeks she had to admit to herself that she found him quite entertaining- in more ways than one. She also had to admit -just to herself, of course- that she was falling for him. She didn't like that fact at all but it was a fact. One she couldn't easily ignore. She was falling for him. Falling for his intelligence and strength, for his humor and his sarcasm. And moreover, for the feelings he was able to stir deep inside of her.  
"Hermione?" His silky voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked up from the book she was reading. He was lying on his side, supporting his head with his arm. Strands of his dark hair were falling into his face and she longed to reach out and tuck them behind his ear.  
"Yes?"  
"The school term is going to start soon."  
"I know."  
Severus sighed. "What I meant, silly girl, is that we have to talk about what we are going to do."  
It hurt her that he still thought of her as a silly girl. She broke their eye contact and looked back at her book. "Well, since I'm a silly girl, maybe you should tell me what to do, Professor!"  
"You should watch your tongue, Miss Granger. I will not tolerate you speaking to me in such a manner!" He stood up and she followed him.  
"So, what would you like me to say? I have been very generous to all your behavior. I spent my entire holiday in your presence and in your brother's! Without my friends and without my family I could talk with no one except you and your raping brother. I have a life, you know. Responsibilities. I have things to do for myself but I did what was best for the Order, what was best for your cover. The least you could do is pay me a little bit of respect!" she nearly screamed at him. Once more he was glad for the silencing charms around his rooms.  
"Do you think I enjoyed this any more than you? I am trapped with the little Gryffindor princess. One of Potter's best friends. Always in trouble. An unbearable know-it-all." They were staring at each other, standing mere feet apart. He had his arms crossed while hers were at her hips.  
"You overgrown grumpy bat!"  
"Insufferable little witch!"  
"Bloody heartless bastard!"  
"Insolent little girl!"  
"Death Eater!"  
"That I am, Miss Granger!" They were staring at each other, both filled with unresolved tensions and a lot of anger. She opened her mouth to throw the next insult when he suddenly raised his arm and pulled his sleeve up. The Dark Mark was glowing.  
"You stay here! Don't leave the room!" he said while he turned around and walked over to his dressing room. Seconds later he emerged dressed in his Death Eater robes.  
Hermione swallowed. Never before had she seen him fully dressed as a Death Eater. He even wore his gloves and had the mask in his hand. To her he had never looked more frightening than now.  
She wanted to tell him to be careful, to come back to her. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was. She wanted to throw her arms around him and never let him go. But Hermione did nothing like that. She went over and took the mask out of his hand. The smooth leather felt cool against her skin as she let her fingers travel over the surface. She went behind him and placed the mask on his face before she closed the bands.  
When she was finished she stepped back. "I will wait for you," she simply whispered.  
Severus nodded before he Apparated, never looking back at the woman who slowly had started to steal herself into his thoughts and into his heart without him noticing it.  
-  
And she waited. Hermione waited for three days. The house-elves brought her food but she barely touched it. She wasn't hungry at all. Every noise made her spin around hoping to see him and every time she was disappointed.  
Severus Snape Apparated into Dumbledore's office. Albus looked shocked to see him. "Severus! My dear boy, what has happened to you?"  
Snape let himself sink into a nearby chair. Every nerve and every fiber of his being was screaming out in pain at the very movement. "A gathering. Three days ago. Ernestus told Voldemort about Miss Granger and my betrothal to her. Let's just say that the Dark Lord wasn't pleased at all. He questioned me almost the whole time before he finally was satisfied."  
Dumbledore closed his eyes in pain. He knew enough of the art Voldemort used to question his people. It contained not only curses but also a lot of Muggle weaponry. At that moment, he didn't want to know what had exactly happened to his double agent. But he wondered briefly which kind of weapons had been used on him. He didn't dare tell Severus how sorry he was or ask him if he could be helped in anyway. He knew better than that. The Potions master was a proud man.  
"Where is your brother, now?"  
Snape snorted. "He decided to stay with an old friend until he's certain that I am not going to kill him on the spot for going behind my back!"  
Albus nodded but Snape's next words caught him unguarded. "He wants me to carry on with my plan. He even wants us to perform a handfasting."  
"What? Why?" Dumbledore asked in horror.  
"It will make sure that she belongs to me. In that way, she will be under my control. You know how he thinks. I get to control her and he is a few steps nearer to Potter!"  
Dumbledore was quiet for a few seconds. "The Order won't be pleased."  
"Well, I am not pleased!" he interrupted him shortly.  
Dumbledore ignored him and continued. "Her parents? What about her parents? And a handfasting isn't really a marriage. Oh my god! You do realize that you will have to sleep with the girl? She still has one term left. A student bound to a professor? How am I going to explain that to the Ministry?"  
Severus shrugged his shoulders as if the details weren't his concern. "That is your area. I will make sure that she isn't killed. The rest is up to you." Severus looked up again and it was then, for the first time, that he noticed how old Dumbledore really was, but not only old. The man was tired. Tired of two generations of war.  
"Why are you doing this, Severus?"  
"I don't understand the question. She is a student and if I don't do it she won't live through the night and you know it." He stood up and closed his eyes for a moment as pure pain washed through his already tense body.  
"Thank you for risking this. I know how hard this must be for you."  
Severus waved him off. "Just make sure that neither I nor the girl will have to face any snide remarks from the Order or Hogwarts' staff! I won't tolerate it and she will be punished enough by being with me."  
Albus nodded in agreement. "Of course, my dear boy. Maybe you should go and see Poppy," he quietly suggested.  
But Severus shook his head. The last thing he needed was Poppy and her habit of making everything twenty times worse than it really was.  
"No. All I need is a warm bath and sleep. And solitude."  
-  
Thanks again to all my reviewrs...sorry that the last update took so long...

*Chapter 7*: Through the fire part two  
Hermione awoke from her troubled slumber when she heard some noises coming from the bathroom. She stood up and walked towards the door. Her hand trembled as she reached out and turned the doorknob. Steam emerged as she slowly walked over to the bathtub in the middle of the large room.  
"Do me a favor and close the door from the other side, Miss Granger!"  
She could tell that something was wrong with him. His voice lacked its usual strength and he had also called her Miss Granger. He just called her that when he was in a bad mood or wanted to put her in her place. She went back and closed the door.  
He sighed. He couldn't bear to see her now. He needed to tell her about the handfasting, and he didn't want to see the disgust in her eyes, yet. Suddenly, he felt a soft sponge being moved over his shoulders. Severus closed his eyes. "Didn't I tell you to leave?"  
"What makes you think I listen to you?" she teased, before she reached over to grab her favorite herbal shampoo. She carefully poured some of the liquid into her hand and bubbled it up, before she started to massage his head gently but firmly. Severus, too tired and too worn out to argue with her, let her continue. She took her time washing his hair, and then she lowered her hands to stroke his neck and shoulders. She felt the tenseness in his muscles and tried to work the knots out. After nearly ten minutes, she told him to sink down so she could rinse his hair. He did as he was told but not before he opened his eyes a bit and gave her an: 'I am not a toddler' look. As he came back up, he rested his head against the tub. They sat together in silence for the next few minutes. She knew not to push him.  
Finally he spoke to her in his deep rich voice with his eyes still closed. "Ernestus told him about our engagement and my reasoning for it. The Dark Lord questioned me for almost three days before he was satisfied." He stopped and rubbed his face with his hands. Now he had to tell her the difficult part.  
Hermione waited patiently for him to continue; she felt that there was more. Much more.  
"He wants us to perform a handfasting." Severus waited for her shocked outburst but it never came. He opened his eyes and looked at her.  
She wasn't looking at him, instead, she was staring at a point on the wall. Finally she looked back to him. "When?"  
He almost asked her to repeat what she said, so surprised was he by her response. That was her only question? When? "Before the new term starts."  
"We won't have much time, then." She stood up and smiled weakly at him before she left the room while he remained, thoughtful, in the tub.  
I am not going to cry, she told herself, as she sat down on the bed. A handfasting! She controlled her breathing and slipped under the covers, turning to face the wall. Some time later, she heard him enter the bedroom. He turned the lights out completely and slipped under the covers, next to her. By the way she was breathing, he could tell that she wasn't asleep at all.  
He argued with himself whether he should say something or not but decided to let her rest. They could discuss the matter in the morning. Severus awoke a few hours later and was surprised to find the place next to him empty. He rose up and instantly noticed the light that emerged from the closed bathroom door. He went nearer and heard someone talking. Casting an eavesdropping charm, he listened to the conversation.  
-  
"No, Ron. I'm fine. Really. Would you please hand the mirror over to Harry?"  
"Hermione, we just heard about it. Ron's mother was – well - she is furious about this. She even wanted to come over to Snape Manor. I don't want to be in his shoes when they meet. I can tell you that. So, how are you? I mean, wasn't it bad enough that you had to pretend to marry him? And now you actually have to do it!"  
"It isn't a marriage, Harry. It is a handfasting."  
"And?"  
Severus could hear her sigh.  
"A handfasting is a bond between a witch and a wizard, which allows them to live together as IF they were really married, without actually doing so. It's like a test marriage for one year to see if the partners really fit together. You see, we won't really be married."  
"But that's great. Right?"  
"Sure, if you find it great that I am not completely, legally living with an older man."  
"Oh, come on, Hermione. This is great; just think about the wedding night. In a wizard marriage you need to, well…you know, to consummate the wedding."  
"Harry, you need to do that with a handfasting, too."  
"Oh."  
"Yes. Oh! And now, tell me again why it's so wonderful to not be married to him! What is so great about the fact that I won't be legally married to the father of my child?"  
"What child?"  
She sighed again and he could tell that she was starting to lose her temper. "During the consummation of a handfasting, contraception charms don't work. Neither on him nor on me. Which means that after the year is over and I have a child with him he will have no other choice than to marry me. And, if I am not with child, then we can go our separate ways, which will reduce me to being a scarlet woman! A woman who lived with her professor - for god's sake - unmarried!" she said, getting more furious with every word and in the end nearly shouting.  
"Oh!"  
Severus could tell that Potter's voice sounded really helpless.  
"But, you would be free again, right?"  
"Just give me Ginny, Harry."  
He could now hear Ginny Weasley's voice through the door. "Hermione."  
"Are the boys out?"  
"Yes, I think you really scared them! So, care to tell me what's really bothering you?"  
Severus heard her inhale deeply before she spoke. Her voice sounded much calmer now but it also sounded rather sad. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this. It was supposed to be the most romantic moment of my life. It should have happened after I spent a wonderful day with the man I love, a day, which should end in a moonlit walk, under the stars with the man I love and who loves me, kneeling before me with a simple but beautiful white-gold ring. I want him to look up at me with love in his eyes and a complete trust that I won't reject him. He should simply ask to marry me." Her voice nearly broke towards the end.  
"And you will get all this! Not now but someday your hero will come along, Hermione."  
Suddenly he could her Hermione laugh. "Oh, Ginny. You are a hopeless romantic. A hero? I don't want or need a hero! All I want is a man who loves me."  
They were quiet for a few seconds, then he heard the Weasley girl again. "So, are you coming tomorrow?"  
"Sure. If I can't have a decent wedding I will at least have a decent last unmarried girls' night out!"  
"What about the Professor?"  
"Do you want him to come along?"  
The idea was so ridiculous that he actually had to smile.  
"Certainly! I'm sure he will cut a good figure between giggling students," Ginny joked as she and Hermione laughed at the picture.  
"I will tell him tomorrow."  
"Are you sure he will let you go?"  
"I will find a way, Ginny, even if it kills me!"  
-  
Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews... You people make my day...

*Chapter 8*: Here we go!  
Okay. First I have to say how much I enjoy your reviews...  
I will not be able to update until wednesday, because I am making a diving course so I made this chapter longer..  
Have fun and tell me what you think...  
Phoebe  
Severus decided that he had heard enough and returned to his bed. Who would have thought that the Granger girl was so romantic? He himself hadn't thought about sex, yet. Well, okay, he had but he totally had ignored the fact that she indeed could get pregnant. And she was right. During the consummation of a handfasting, contraception charms didn't work. A child. Maybe he would become a father. Severus flinched at the idea. How horrible. He had never pictured himself as a father. Severus wasn't even sure if he liked children. And the risk. He didn't even dare think what it would mean to Hermione's or to his reputation. And what would Voldemort say? A half-blood child. All his ancestors were probably turning in their graves right now, screaming out in pain; he could almost hear it. The noble and ancient house of Snape infiltrated by a Muggle. Even worse, the bloodline could possible be carried on by a half-blood. Severus almost smirked at the thought. He fell asleep haunted by images of wet diapers, toys and little children disturbing him in his work.  
When Hermione woke, she found herself in the arms of her Potions master. This wasn't new to her at all. She had discovered that they quite often moved together in their sleep. Normally, she would snuggle just a bit closer and fall back asleep but not this time. This time, Severus was already awake and he was staring down at her. She felt herself blushing as she took in the position in which they were lying. Her head lay, as always, on his chest while one of her legs had slipped between his and her arms were draped over his chest. His arm encircled her and he held her other arm with his hand.  
"We're doing this a lot, lately," she whispered before she closed her eyes again.  
"I know."  
Neither of them seemed willing to move first. "Thank you for not crushing me with questions, yesterday."  
"You're welcome." Suddenly she started giggling.  
"What is so funny?" he asked, irritated.  
"You, me, this whole situation is so surreal!"  
He didn't reply.  
After a while, she spoke again. "Is it okay with you if I go out tonight?"  
Severus snorted. "Would it matter at all if it wasn't?"  
She smiled up at him. "Not really. Not today. But I would rather leave in peace."  
"What are you going to do?" he asked.  
"The girls and I want to have a last night out before - you know - before the…the handfasting."  
Severus hadn't missed the small break before she spoke the word handfasting but he decided to ignore it. "To my disbelief, I can't say anything reasonable against it."  
"Thank you." She hugged him before she remembered what she had wanted to ask him. "Where is your brother? I haven't seen him in days."  
"He went to stay with an old friend. When will you be leaving?" h e asked, changing the subject.  
Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not really sure. Ginny and I want to go shopping before. You know - woman stuff." She yawned.  
"Tired?" he asked gently.  
"Yes, you?"  
"Yes."  
Together they drifted off to sleep.  
-  
Severus and Hermione had breakfast together before she Flooed over to Ginny Weasley's. Ginny was alone at home. Hermione was very grateful for that. She couldn't picture herself in a question and answer game with the boys or, even worse, Ginny's mother.  
"So, ready for the shopping?" Ginny asked and Hermione nodded.  
Together they Flooed to Diagon Alley. After three hours the shopping was finally over and they sat down at a small table in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.  
"How did you spend the summer?" Hermione asked while she ate her ice cream.  
"The usual. Driving the boys nuts, trying to get Harry into my bed."  
Both girls giggled at that thought.  
"Oh Ginny. Please don't tell me you still want Harry."  
"Goodness, no! But I really like to tease him with it. After all, I figure that he isn't my type."  
Hermione raised an eyebrow at that. "Really? So who's your type?"  
Ginny leaned toward her. "Promise not to tell?"  
Hermione nodded.  
"Malfoy." Her face went red and Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.  
"Well, that is a surprise. Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy?"  
"Isn't his hair gorgeous? And that smile? I know that he's one of the bad guys but I can't help myself," she confessed slowly, returning to her normal face color.  
Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Look. Here we are, one in love with a going-to-be Death Eater and one going to be married to a real one. What a pair!"  
Both burst out into laughter again.  
Soon, they returned to the Burrow and made themselves ready for the party.  
-  
It was four o'clock in the morning when her party finally ended. Hermione and Ginny Apparated back to the Burrow; from there she would Floo to Severus's room. He had promised to leave the passage open for her.  
"Thanks so much, Gin. I had a lot of fun!" she said, hugging the other girl.  
"Anything. You deserved that. Shall I bring you home?"  
"No, you don't need to. Severus left the Floo passage open for me.  
Ginny nodded and Hermione went into the fireplace, throwing the Floo Powder and shouting the address.  
Just seconds later, she reappeared in Severus's bedroom. He wasn't in bed. Thinking he was probably just working late, she brushed the soot from her dress and decided to take a bath. She wasn't really tired yet. She filled the big tub and added bubble and bathing gel into the water, which instantly turned it blood red. After she had undressed and lit some candles, she turned out the light and slipped into the hot water. While her body relaxed in the hot liquid, her mind was racing. Just two more days until the handfasting. Hermione was glad that she hadn't to do anything except choose her wedding dress. Molly Weasley would arrange everything else. Just two more days until she would be bonded to Severus Snape: professor, Death Eater, double agent. Two more days until they would have to sleep together. Not that she would mind. After all those weeks of kissing and pretending she was curious about the rest. What was bothering her was that it just doesn't seem to be right. The handfasting would leave them no other choice. They would have to do it. The spell would force them whether they wanted to or not. Within 24 hours of the handfasting, they needed to have sex. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the door opening.  
"Hermione?"  
"Come in." She looked down quickly and was relieved that the red water hid everything.  
Severus came closer and sat down on the edge of the tub. "I hope you had a pleasant day," was all he managed to say. He had entered the bathroom because he had thought that she might be drunk and needed his help. He hadn't expected to find her in the bathtub. Naked. He suddenly had trouble keeping his breath even. The sight of her pale body in the red liquid with the warm light of the candles, hit him hard. Closing his eyes, he tried to rid himself of the vision of her with her slender legs around his waist. When he would take her.  
"Would you like to join me?"  
He could barely hear the soft whispered words. "I beg you pardon?" Had he said anything out loud?  
" I have been doing a lot of thinking…"  
He snorted. "What a surprise!"  
"No, seriously. I thought about the handfasting and then it hit me that we…well you know," she ended lamely.  
Severus smirked. It wouldn't hurt to have some fun with her. "No, I don't."  
She cleared her throat. Damn man. "Well, I mean, after the ceremony we will have to...to consummate the handfasting."  
"Oh, that. And?"  
"I don't want it!" she blurted out.  
What? He could have sworn that the girl wanted him. So, she didn't want him. What else should he have expected? The silly girl finally had noticed that he wasn't much more than a wreck. Severus's body tensed up and his voice dropped a few degrees when he spoke next. "I can assure you, Miss Granger, that I will try to do it as fast and as painless as possible."  
Her eyes flew open. "No! I didn't mean it like that." She rose up a bit so that she was able to turn around to face him, unaware that she was giving him a perfect view of her naked breasts. "What I meant was, that I don't want to do it like that. It should be my decision. It should be under my conditions and not because of some stupid ancient spell!"  
Severus stared at her. Did she know what she was offering? He swallowed and his gaze wandered to her bare breasts before he looked into her brown eyes again. He could tell that she was afraid. Afraid to be rejected. Afraid of what would happen. He stood up and opened the first buttons of his trousers and smiled to himself as she spun around, her face blushing. When he was undressed, he stepped into the tub, behind her, and sat down. He wanted to make her first experience as pleasant as possible.  
"Come here." He pulled her back against his chest. Hermione tensed a little at the first contact of their skin. She had never been so near to a naked man before. She was sitting between his legs and his arms were around his waist. She blushed even more as she felt his semi-erect cock against her back. Hermione tried to relax and finally let her body sank against his. "So, tell me, Miss Granger," he whispered mockingly against her ear. "Is there anything I should know?"  
"Erm, no, I mean, I'm still a virgin, if you mean that." She closed her eyes and shivers went down her spine as he chuckled lightly before he started nibbling on her earlobe.  
"I imagined as much. What I meant was that I want you to tell me if you want me to do anything special? Because you give yourself freely to me and because this will be your first time, I am willing to do whatever you want. Tonight, Miss Granger, you can lead the way and I will follow your words. But just tonight."  
Oh goddess, the man was crazy! How was she supposed to know? Well, okay, she had had her share of sexual fantasies about this. About him and herself. She had also read some books about this particular matter but he couldn't really expect that she tell him what to do. She couldn't. It was just too embarrassing. "You may continue what you have started," was all she managed and, even then, she felt her as if her face was on fire.  
Severus was a little disappointed by the young Gryffindor. But, as he had said, he would do what she wanted him to do. He continued to kiss and lick her neck and throat. Her shoulders. She jumped a little when he first brought his teeth in the game.  
"Oh, God!"  
He smiled against her skin. "You like that?"  
She just nodded and he bit her again, licking over the light mark. He was rewarded with a soft moan that escaped her parted lips. Hermione soon got frustrated when he wouldn't let go of her neck. She wanted those talented lips on other parts of her body. Needed them to be elsewhere. She took his right hand and placed it on her breast. Severus immediately started to fondle her soft flesh. He was very pleased to discover that her breast fit perfectly into his hand. He brought his other hand up and cupped her other breast. He was now simultaneously playing with her erect nipples and caressing her sweet breasts.  
She flung her head back against his and her body moved in its very own rhythm. The feeling of her skin against his was driving her crazy. She needed more. "Please, please touch me…" she whispered, flicking her tongue over her dry lips.  
"Show me where."  
Hermione was beyond embarrassment now. She didn't care. She took one of his hands, parted her legs further, and guided him between her parted thighs. Severus slowly parted her soft folds and started to arouse her further with his talented fingers. Her moans went deeper and longer, one of her hands was gripping his thighs and the other was grasping the edge of the tub. He could see her knuckles whiten as she grasped onto the tub. Her noises and movements were driving him crazy but he held himself back. One hand continued to pinch and caress her nipples, while his mouth never left her neck. The assault on her senses was too much. His licking and kissing, biting and stroking, finally brought her over the edge. She pressed herself harder against his body while she experienced her first orgasm at the hands and lips of Severus Snape.  
He continued to caress her until she had recovered. Hermione turned around, facing her Potions master. Her gaze fell on his lips and she realized that he hadn't even kissed her.  
"Kiss me!" She had barely finished her sentence when his lips came crashing down on hers. Hermione immediately parted her lips and welcomed his probing tongue.  
Soon they were fighting over dominance. She flung her arms around him. One was stroking his back while the other was deeply buried in his hair. Severus embraced her and pressed her soft and willing body tighter against his own. He moaned into her mouth as her soft breasts pressed against his chest. They kissed each other as if there were no tomorrow, only the need for oxygen parting them.  
"Make love to me, Severus!" She sounded breathless and lustful. Severus also realized that this was the first time she had called him by his given name.  
"That I will do, little one."  
He stood up and took her with him. Once they were out of the tub, he murmured a quick drying spell before carrying her into the bedroom. Severus gently lay her down on the cold sheets and covered her body with his own. They started kissing again as his hands went over her body, caressing her. She responded eagerly to his kisses while she stroked his back. Hermione closed her eyes in bliss when he started to kiss his way down her body. When he arrived at her breasts, he gently ran his teeth over her erect nipple before he sucked and licked it while he fondled the other one with his slender fingers.  
"Please…" Hermione wasn't entirely sure what she was pleading for but obviously he did because he kissed his way further down and settled between her legs.  
"Look at me!"  
She reopened her eyes and what she saw made her gasp. There he was. Severus Snape was kneeling between her spread legs on the edge of pleasuring her with his mouth. She had never seen anything more erotic in her whole life.  
"Watch me pleasuring you, Hermione." He wasn't quite sure why he told her to observe him. Maybe he just wanted to make sure that she knew that it was he who gave her those pleasures. His head bent down and he opened her slick folds with his fingers before he let his tongue dance over the little bud.  
Hermione soon lost herself in the wonderful feelings he was creating. Sporadically, he looked up and was pleased that she still watched him. Her breathing was quite irregular now and he was sure that she stood before her climax.  
"Do it, little one. Come for me!"  
She shook her head. "Please, Severus, come in me. I need you. I need you now!"  
Again he obeyed. Kissing his way back up, he positioned himself between her legs. He reached down and guided himself into her while she gripped his shoulders, preparing herself for the pain, a pain that never came. He slowly entered her and gritted his teeth because of the pleasure he felt. She was so tight and so warm. If he wasn't careful, he would lose control. Soon, he filled her completely and remained in this position so that she could adjust to his seize. Their eyes looked and he bent his head to kiss her. Still holding eye contact, he began to move slowly. Sweat was forming on his forehead as he tried to control his movements. Hermione flung her legs around his waist and her hands dug deep into his back; Severus didn't mind. He would gladly accept these new scars. They moved together in harmony, both their moans increasing.  
"Say it again! My name, say it!"  
Sweat was glistening on his forehead and she wiped it away, repeating his name over and over like a mantra. He closed his eyes and let his head fall on her shoulders. She whispered his name over and over when she finally orgasmed the second time. He was lost as the tight walls spasmed around him and bit her neck as he finally went over the edge himself.  
-  
After he had recovered enough strength, he rolled onto his back and took her with him so that she was now lying on top of him. He lazily played with her soft curls and stroked her back.  
Hermione sighed. Who would have thought that her grumpy professor would not only be a fantastic lover but also an understanding and gentle one? She snuggled closer to him and smiled. "Thank you for...you know," she whispered.  
"The pleasure was all mine. But don't think it will always be like this. I am not a gentle person and I am far from being a gentle lover."  
Lover. He was right; they were lovers now. "Is the night over? Or can I still decide?" Her skin was almost burning red as she asked him.  
Severus smiled to himself. The sooner she learned that there weren't any barriers while she was in his arms, the better. "You are still in charge, little one."  
"Hold me, Severus; hold me as if you really mean it," she whispered and closed her eyes.  
Surprised, he looked down at her but he obeyed. His arms encircled her and he held her tight against his body.  
-  
The next day went by in a blur and also the next night. Severus hadn't returned to their bed and Hermione was hurt. He hadn't even told her why!  
The next morning began with Molly Weasley storming happily into her room. "My dear! You are still in bed? Up, up. We have much to do!"  
Hermione groaned and tried to pull the blanket over her face but Molly was faster. Before Hermione really knew what had happened, she was standing in the shower while Molly handed her a towel. Since when was the woman so crazy about this marriage? What had gotten into her?  
"Hurry up, my dear! I will be back in fifteen minutes."  
Hermione rubbed herself dry and went to the armoire to pull her dress out. She also removed a small black bag, which contained her silver undergarments. She and Ginny had chosen the color carefully. They had thought about green but than decided against it because of the red of the dress. They had chosen silver, instead: panties, a strapless bra, and no stockings because she would need to go barefoot. Hermione had just finished fastening her gown when Molly returned.  
"Oh, my dear. You look absolutely stunning."  
"Thank you." Hermione blushed.  
Molly went over to her and waved her wand so that the still damp hair transformed into a shining silken cloud of curls. "Would you like to put it up?"  
"No, I will leave it like this," Hermione said; Molly nodded in approval.  
"Let's sit down, my dear." They sat down and Molly reached for Hermione's hands. "You know this isn't as bad as you may think. Severus Snape is, after all, a good man. He will provide you with everything you need and he will protect you. I am sure about that."  
"I know, Mrs. Weasley."  
"You know, in the beginning I had my doubts about this handfasting but maybe it will all turn out good." She squeezed Hermione's hand. "Now, dear. Let us talk about the consummation of your handfasting…"  
Hermione couldn't believe it. Molly Weasley gave her the talk.  
-  
The handfasting took place in the park of Snape Manor. Everything had been arranged beautifully. The garden was full of flowers and everything seemed to be prefect. The Order was present and so were the Weasleys and her parents. Dumbledore would conduct the ceremony. She inhaled deeply as she walked towards Severus who was, as always, dressed in black robes although these seemed to be made of a different fabric. He stood beside Dumbledore, facing her. He offered her his hand and she took it, before they both turned towards Albus.  
-  
The sight before him nearly took his breath away. Hermione Granger looked absolutely stunning. Her dressed was cut close to her upper body, leaving her creamy shoulders free. It flared slightly before finally brushing the ground. She wore no jewelry or shoes. He appreciated that. She was following the old traditions. Of course, he knew why she had chosen that dreadful red color but he didn't care. His wife was a beautiful, talented young woman. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, after all. She could hold a more than decent conversation with him and they were compatible together in bed. What more could he wish for?  
Severus didn't really follow along with the ritual. He couldn't even remember it clearly afterwards. Just the words 'you may kiss her now' brought him back into reality. Hermione looked up t him. He couldn't read her expression clearly but what he saw shocked him deeply. Her eyes were full of excitement and hope but what struck him the most were the other feelings he saw written in their deep-brown depths. Admiration and, could it be - love? The silly girl couldn't possible love him! Severus decided that her judgement was clouded by desire. She simply mistook passion and lust for love.  
"You really can kiss her now, Severus!" Albus chuckled. Severus glared shortly at the Headmaster before he bent down to kiss her lightly on the lips.  
-  
Thursday the next part will be up! I promise!

*Chapter 9*: Settling in  
Again, many thanks to my readers... Thank you so much! I had a fantastic trip! Diving was great! I went down 30 meters! Brilliant!  
Here we go... Hope you will enjoy it...  
-  
Hours later, everything was over. Hermione had spoken to her friends and to her parents, while Snape had a talk with Dumbledore and also - much to his disbelief - Molly Weasley. The woman was giving him tips and suggestions for the consummation. How dare she? "I think I am quiet capable of fulfilling my duties, Madam!" he said before deciding to ignore her. Finally, the last guests were gone.  
"Thank god. It's quiet again!" Severus said satisfied.  
"Well, I enjoyed it," Hermione answered almost defensively.  
"I bet you did," he teased. In fact, he really had enjoyed herself, as well. Over the course of the day he had lost track of the amount of wine she had drunk but it obviously had been too much. Her cheeks were glowing and she broke out into giggles every now and then. She couldn't even stand upright!  
"Okay, time for you to go to bed," he stated but all she did was laugh at him.  
"Why, Professor, are you so eager to get me into your bed again?" she asked teasingly.  
Severus almost rolled his eyes. This was really priceless. A drunken Gryffindor in a flirtatious mood; was there anything worse? He went over to her and tried to grab her but she quickly moved away.  
"NO! I don't want to go to bed!"  
Severus sighed from the bottom of his soul. He sat down on the couch facing the fireplace. "And what DO you want, Miss Granger?" he asked, tiredly closing his eyes for mere seconds.  
"Miss Granger? That I am not longer."  
When he opened his eyes again he saw her kneel before him. "You really should go to bed, little one."  
She shook her head lightly. "Oh but I can't, not yet anyway. You remember the spell?" Her hands started to undo his shoes and socks. She carelessly threw them away and let her soft hands travel over his calves. She stroked them before she stood up again. She looked seductively at Severus who still hadn't moved but kept his eyes glued on her. She caressed her body and stroked lazily over her breasts before she reached behind her to unfasten the red dress. It fell down in a red cloud. Severus mouth went dry as she stood, almost naked, before him. The fire made her skin glow and her silver undergarments shine.  
He licked his suddenly dry lips. "Silver? Naughty Gryffindor, you are."  
She laughed and went towards him, straddling his lap as she faced him. "It's a compromise," she whispered as she let her hands travel though his raven hair.  
"Compromise?" he barely whispered.  
She grinned as she felt his erection press against his trousers and also against her womanhood. She started to make rolling movements with her hips until he stopped her, groaning. "Yes. I thought about green. Red for Gryffindor, green for Slytherin but that would have looked an awful lot like a Christmas present. So, I settled for silver. You like it?"  
During her speech she had unbuttoned his shirt and was now stroking his bare chest. He couldn't help the little grin that was tugging at his lips.  
"Indeed, I do." He still wasn't touching her except his hands on her hips.  
Hermione smiled at him before she let her hands and lips explore his chest. When she licked over a nipple and grazed it with her teeth, she heard him groan. Encouraged by his reaction, she continued to lick and bite him, alternating between his nipples.  
Severus let his head fall back and closed his eyes as she pleasured him. He could feel her fingers traveling lower until they reached the waistband of his trousers.  
She unfastened his belt and buttons before gently reaching into them to free his hard, pulsating cock. A moan escaped his lips as her soft, cool hand started to explore his erect member. Hermione had stopped kissing his chest and was now studying him intensely. He wasn't, by far, the best looking man she had ever met. But he did have his good points. She loved the way she could get lost in his intelligent eyes. His thin lips made her want to kiss him the whole time and his body… my, but she did like his body. His chest had just the right amount of black hair and his body was slender but not too thin. He was really well-defined. His chest contained several silver scars but she really didn't mind. To see him like this: vulnerable and full of passion. And to know that she was the one who did this to him, made him beautiful beyond description for her. She could feel her own desire grow by just watching his reactions. Her panties were soaked through and the heat in her body made her feel rather restless.  
She removed her panties without letting go of him and returned to caress his velvet cock. She got herself comfortable with his texture and the feel of him. Hermione was now kneeling over him, ready to guide his erection inside her waiting center, when he suddenly opened his eyes. Their gazes met and held each other while she slowly sank down until he filled her completely. Slowly, she moved up and down never breaking eye contact. Hermione bit her lips and grasped his shoulders to steady herself as she increased the tempo.  
Severus wasn't able to concentrate. She was driving him crazy. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought that she hadn't been a virgin at all! He felt that he couldn't last much longer so he moved his hand to her clit and started stroking her, making contact for her the first time.  
"Severus…"  
Her release overwhelmed her almost immediately and he himself didn't try to hold out longer. With a deep growl he followed her into oblivion  
-  
When he woke up, he found himself still sitting on the couch, fully dressed - but with his shirt and trousers open. A naked Hermione Granger lay on top of him, her sleeping body still joined with his. He stayed like this for a few moments, just enjoying it, when he felt his member staring to react to her closeness. He murmured a cleaning spell and swept her up in his arms, carrying her into the bedroom.  
She didn't even stir.  
-  
"Have you everything packed?"  
"Yes, are we going to Apparate?"  
Severus shook his head. "We are traveling by Floo. Do you have everything for school or do we need to stop by Diagon Alley?"  
Hermione closed her last trunk. Her parents had sent everything over this morning. "No, I am ready."  
She still had trouble looking at him after her behavior last night. Of course, she had been drunk, but still… They had had sex several times more that night but she was still embarrassed about her behavior in the living room. Gratefully, he hadn't brought that subject up.  
She just reached down to grab her bag when he grasped her. Severus spun her around and pressed her body against the stone wall, trapping her with his.  
She looked up at him, surprised. He just smirked. "You were incredible last night."  
Her face went fire-red. He had never said anything like that before. What was up with him? What was she supposed to say?  
"The way you looked when you climaxed was really sexy, little one. I still can't get that image out of my head. You, almost naked, riding me. That was hot, my dear."  
She closed her eyes in disbelief. Why did he have to mention that? Why?  
But Severus wasn't finished yet. He continued to whisper dirty - but lustful - things into her ear. His body wasn't touching hers but she could still feel the heat radiating from him.  
"I just want to settle one thing." He waited until she had opened her eyes again. "Whatever happens between us in the bedroom is nothing you will be ashamed of. If you ever want something, want to experience anything, all you have to do is ask."  
She nodded and he kissed her hard, letting his lips crush hers. Her arms went around his neck almost instinctively. He lifted her skirt and ripped her panties off before opening his trousers and entering her with a swift move. Hermione clung to him as if her life depended on it. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately as he fucked her against the wall.  
-  
When they arrived at Hogwarts, Severus immediately went to his quarters and Hermione followed him. She was unsure as to how she should act now they were back at Hogwarts. Would she eat with the students? Would they tell them about the handfasting? How would they react? Would she still be in his Potions class?  
Once they reached his quarters, he lowered the wards and raised them again after they had entered. Curiously, she inspected her new home. The dungeons weren't at all what she had expected them to be. His rooms were quiet cozy with dark mahogany furniture's and big leather couches. One wall was dominated by books. Although they were meters under the earth, there was a big window-front.  
"A window?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
He just shrugged his shoulders. "It is Hogwarts after all."  
She continued her journey and finally entered the bedroom. To her surprise, it was neither silver nor green. A big four-poster dominated the room but there was also a reading corner. The room was done in earth colors and she loved it. He pointed towards the first door.  
"This is the bathroom and the door next to it is the dressing room. I will have to arrange some things. I am sure you can amuse yourself while I am gone." Without another word, he left her alone.  
She sighed but decided to use the time to unpack her things and to get comfortable with her surroundings.

*Chapter 10*: Detention!  
Here is the next part the next update will be on Monday ( because I am sitting in a Bus to Alice Springs for two days)  
Keep on telling me how you like it. I also like to read all the theories you have. As I said this story is already finished, but I am open for everything for the sequel...  
Weeks went by and nothing spectacular happened. Dumbledore had told the school on the first evening that she was now Hermione Snape. Rumors had spread instantly but they didn't even bother her any longer. She and Severus had settled into a routine. Every morning they would have breakfast together before he would go teaching and she studying.  
At first it had been hard for her to see the man who, almost every night, made passionate love to her, standing in front of his desk, being his grumpy Potions master self and treating her without any difference than before. But as time went by, she managed to divide the person Severus Snape from the professor. And, although their sex life hasn't slowed down, they were never affectionate in public.  
Her free time was almost completely occupied by Harry and Ron. They had made peace with the situation and were now gently teasing her about her new status. At the moment, the Gryffindors had double Potions with the Slytherins and she was helping Neville.  
"Thank you so much, Hermione. I couldn't survive without you."  
She smiled encouragingly at him. "It's really no problem, Neville." They worked together in silence and, when the potion was ready, she took a sample and brought it to the teacher's desk. He didn't even look up from his papers.  
"Just put it in the basket, Mrs. Snape."  
"Yes, sir."  
After the lesson was over, she left with Harry and Ron. "So, what do you say? Hogsmeade this weekend?" Ron asked.  
"Sure. I need to get some things, anyway," Hermione said as Harry nodded. He laid his arm around her shoulders.  
"We really missed you over the summer, 'Mione."  
"I missed you, too."  
"So, what is it like?"  
"What?" She looked puzzled.  
Harry rolled his eyes. "To be married to Hogwarts big bad, of course."  
She blushed. "Oh, well, first of all, don't call him that. He can be really nice if he wants to be. We can talk for hours," she stated but Ron nudged her in the side.  
"Not that. What about the other side of your relationship?"  
Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. "Excuse me? For your own sake I will pretend that you never even thought about that, Ronald Weasley. How dare you?"  
Ron had the modesty to blush and lowered his head. "I'm sorry."  
"Good! Now excuse me, I think I left my back pack in the Potions room." She turned on her heels and walked down the corridor.  
"So, what do you think?" Harry asked.  
"First, I think they're shagging like mad. Second, I think she likes it and third, I think she likes him more than she's admitting."  
Harry nodded his head. "I think the same, mate."  
"Hungry?"  
Harry rolled his eyes. "You're always hungry."  
"I'm still growing, you know." Ron teased.  
-  
Hermione was still muttering to herself when she entered the Potions classroom. "Bloody little git. Who does he think he is? How dare he ask me something like that?" She searched for her schoolbag while she continued to curse Ron but she couldn't find it. 'Maybe Severus has it,' she thought  
She went towards his private office and entered without knocking. He wasn't in the room but she spotted her bag on his desk. She went over and took it. Turning around, she bumped into his hard body. Severus had his arms crossed.  
"Would you like to explain what you are doing in my private office without my permission?" he snarled.  
She blushed. "Well, I came to look if you had taken my bag…" she said defensively.  
"You have no right to intrude here like you did."  
"I am your wife."  
"That you are, Madam, but it doesn't mean that I will tolerate this kind of behavior. I won't let you go away without punishment. You also should remember that this isn't a marriage, it is a handfasting and furthermore, outside our quarters you are not my wife; you are my student, nothing more and nothing less." He was looking down at her with that nasty look in his black eyes. "I have waited years for this. Detention, Mrs. Snape!"  
"Detention? What for?" she asked furiously, her fists closed in anger.  
"For intruding into a professor's private office."  
"You can't do that!"  
"Be assured that I can. Detention for two days to begin tonight."  
She was staring at him in disbelief.  
"Did I make myself clear, Mrs. Snape?"  
"Yes," she answered through clenched teeth.  
He raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes, sir!"  
He nodded in approval. "You may go, now. I will see you at eight, here in the Potions classroom."  
She hurried past him without another look  
-  
"Detention! He gave me detention!" She said, still shocked as she sat down between Ron and Harry.  
"Who?" they asked in unison.  
"My dear husband, Professor Snape!"  
The boys looked up, surprised. "Really? What for?"  
"For walking into his office without permission," she said through clenched teeth.  
Harry and Ron exchanged a humorous gaze and chuckled softly.  
"What's the matter?" she asked, perplexed.  
"Well, let's put it this way; if - and I'm just saying if - I were in his situation, I would… well, you know…"  
"No, Ron. I don't know."  
Ron had started to grow red. It was one thing to discuss things like this with Harry and the other boys but with Hermione…  
" What Ron is trying to say, Hermione, is…well, have you considered that this could be some kind of role-play?" Harry added as he saw the condition Ron was in.  
"Role-play?" she asked, still clueless.  
"For god's sake, Hermione? Do we have to spell it out for you? A ROLE-PLAY. Like in the grumpy old Professor gives 'detention' to his helpless student!"  
The moment she finally understood what the two were saying, she blushed deeply. "Do you ever think about anything else these days?" she asked, embarrassed.  
Harry and Ron looked at each other. "No, not really. After all, you're the one who's having sex regularly while we…"  
Hermione quickly held her hand up to stop him. "That's more than I ever wanted to know about your sex lives. Thank you very much."  
The boys just shrugged their shoulders and soon the conversation turned to less private topics.  
After dinner, Hermione went to her quarters and showered. All the time, she kept the image that Ron and Harry had created, in her mind. Was that the reason for her detention? Did Severus want to act out a fantasy? Not that she would mind. The idea really turned her on and her desire was already growing.  
During the next hour, she worked her fantasy into overdrive. She had created at least a dozen different scenarios about Severus and her playing "Professor and Student". She finally got dressed and, following an impulse, shrank her skirt so that it was falling a hands width over her butt. She opened the first few buttons of her blouse and decided to wear no panties and a deep-red lace bra. The robe would cover her if she were to run into someone on her way. Eager to go to her detention, she left her rooms.  
-  
Severus was already waiting. He was grading some papers when she arrived. He barely looked up before pointing towards some cauldrons. "They need to be polished," he said.  
Hermione went over to the cauldrons, unfastened her robe, and took it off before she bent down to get to work. She slowly started polishing one, all the time hoping he would come over to stop this stupid game and make love to her. But Severus did nothing of the sort. He continued his work as if she was not in the room at all. After the third cauldron, Hermione had enough. 'Accidentally' she let one drop to the floor. The noise made Severus look up just in time to see her bend over to get it. Her pose gave him a perfect view on her naked butt. For a moment he just stared at her. What by Merlin's robes was going on? Why was his wife running around without underwear? Not that he minded but, how dare she?  
He started to say something when she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him seductively. Suddenly it dawned to him what this was. She thought he had given her detention to act out a fantasy. He would have laughed if the thought itself hadn't been so damn sexy. This could be fun. He stood up and walked in her direction.  
Hermione smiled to herself as she heard him approach. Finally! She felt his presence behind her but did not turn around. They were mere inches apart now; she could feel the heat radiating from his body. Due to the fact that she had thought about this for almost two hours, Hermione was already highly aroused.  
Severus bent his head until his lips were mere centimeters away from her ear. He could hear her breath quicken. "If I were you, I would work faster. Otherwise, you are going to spend all night here."  
Shivers went down her spine as his warm breath reached her sensitive skin. "Maybe that wouldn't be so bad, Professor."  
"If you think so, continue then," he said, walking away, glad that she couldn't see his smirk.  
Hermione suddenly felt cold without his presence. As she turned around, she saw him again sitting behind his desk. What the hell was going on with that man?  
She cleaned the next two cauldrons before he went to her again. "It's no wonder that you are so slow. You're holding it wrong. Here…" He went behind her and put his arms around her. With one hand he hold the cauldron and with the other he took hold of her hand, making lazy circles on the inside of the cauldron. His face was next to hers and she just stared at him without paying attention to his cauldron cleaning. His cheek occasionally touched hers and she could feel the harsh beard beginnings scratching over her soft flesh. If he would turn his head just a little more their lips would touch.  
Hermione's breathing had been irregular before but now she almost hyperventilated. His presence and his scent, his skin against hers, she needed to have him, needed him like the air she breathed.  
"So, you see, this way will be much faster," he said and stepped away; letting his hands lightly skim over her arms.  
The separation almost hurt. Again he went back to his desk, leaving her more aroused than ever.  
In the next two hours, Severus often stopped by his working student. He would whisper something in her ear or touch her with an excuse. He was driving her mad. She was nearly finished with the cauldrons and highly frustrated when he stopped by again. She groaned as his smell surrounded her.  
"Very well, Mrs. Snape. I see you are nearly finished. I trust you to complete them after I am..," he paused for a moment.  
"After you are what?" she asked, almost breathlessly. This was it. Now he would take her. She was sure.  
"After I am gone, of course. It is late and I am tired. Good night." Before Hermione had really realized what he had said, Severus had left the room.  
He chuckled to himself when he arrived in his quarters. That had been priceless. It was not that he minded the idea. It was just that she had to know where her borders were. When he said detention, he had meant it. Indeed, he had to admit that the situation had also turned him on and, moreover, he had been able to smell her arousal the whole time. The last two hours had been a delicate torture for him. Severus undressed and showered before he slipped naked under the soft covers.  
He did not have to wait long before Hermione entered their rooms. She undressed and pulled on her cotton red pajamas, which covered her completely, before she climbed into bed, facing the wall. Normally she would move until she was spooned against him but not this time.  
Silly girl. Did she really think that wearing pajamas would have any effect on him? He closed his eyes and smiled before he finally fell asleep.

*Chapter 11*: Detention game  
Hy, I just realized that I won't be able to update on Monday so I seized the opportunity today...  
Have fun! By th e way can you believe it? 100 reviews! I am so happy. I am practically bouncing up and down. Thank you so much...  
-  
Breakfast the next day was unusually quiet. "Is something wrong?" he had asked her with a blank expression but she had just shrugged her shoulders and excused herself.  
During lunch, Harry and Ron tried to talk to her but she just glared at them. After all, it was completely their fault. The rest of the day went by without any complications and at eight she stood again before the Potions room.  
As soon as she entered, Severus pointed towards some packets. "Those have just arrived. You need to unpack them and to arrange them in the cupboards."  
She nodded and pulled her robe off. This time she was fully dressed. There was no way that she would make the same mistake twice. Together, they worked in silence; two hours later Hermione was finished. She went to his desk and waited until he looked up before she spoke to him.  
"I am finished, Professor."  
Severus looked up and leaned back in his chair. "Good. Detention is over and I think you won't do it again."  
She nodded and turned around.  
"I didn't give you the permission to leave, did I, Miss Granger?"  
Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Miss Granger? She turned around and studied him. He didn't smile or smirk. He looked really serious. "I am sorry, Professor."  
"Sorry won't do, Miss Granger. Come here!" he demanded. She obeyed. Standing before him, she wondered what he was up to. "You have been a naughty little girl, Miss Granger!"  
Although she could hear the playfulness in his voice, she decided to ignore it. The man must be nuts! She had made a complete fool out of herself yesterday and NOW he wanted to play his little detention game? Now?  
"I don't know what you mean, sir!"  
Her voice had an icy touch. He smirked at her. "I think you do, Miss Granger!" Severus snapped his fingers and she felt her robes disappear. "Don't think that I didn't notice your efforts to seduce me."  
Her eyes widened as he leaned forwards to let his hands travel over the soft skin of her legs until they reached her knickers. He slowly pulled them down.  
"I have done no such thing, sir!"  
"Oh I think you have! And I believe a little punishment is in order, Miss Granger!"  
Her eyes went wide. Punishment? No one had said anything about punishment. He wouldn't hurt her, would he? Before she could react to his words, he had cleared his desk and placed her on it. He waved his wand and the rest of her clothing disappeared. Her desire was growing with every move he made. Who would have thought that this could be such a turn on?  
"Professor! What are you doing? I am your student. Please let me go!" she pleaded, trying to stay in character.  
He ignored her and turned her around so that she was suddenly lying on her belly. His hands wandered all over her body while he whispered dirty nonsense in her ear. Hermione was, all to soon, trembling in anticipation. His skillful fingers started to caress her clit again and she moaned deeply.  
"You like that, Miss Granger?"  
God help her. Every time he spoke her maiden name in his silky voice her desire nearly pushed her over the edge. "Yes!"  
"Yes, what?" She bit her lips.  
"Yes, sir!" she hissed.  
Severus smiled but she couldn't see it. He had never played this game before, not with a real student anyway, and he was turned on beyond description. "You really are a naughty girl, Miss Granger. I believe you need more punishment!"  
"Ohh…yes, please, sir…"  
Severus smirked. He liked her so helpless and needy. "Please what, Miss Granger?" He held his hard cock in his hand and let the tip, ever so lightly touch her most sensitive places.  
She wriggled beneath him but he ignored it. Still continuing his quiet attack. "Please…oh please…" Hermione had never been so stimulated before. His movements were driving her crazy but every time she felt near her release, he would let go of her and start all over. The fact that she was lying naked, with the upper part of her body on his wooden desk while he stood fully clothed behind her didn't really help, either.  
"Say it!" Severus demanded squeezing her ass.  
She shook her head. He bent down and bit her neck. Moaning deeply, Hermione finally gave up. "Fuck me! Oh please, Professor, fuck me!"  
Without hesitation, he thrust in her with a deep stroke; Hermione cried out as she felt him filling her completely. There was no gentleness in his movements but she didn't mind. She needed this as much as he did.  
"Please, harder!"  
His movements were almost frantic now and she went screaming over the edge as he slipped one hand between them and caressed her clit. She screamed his name as she finally reached her climax but he wasn't finished yet. Severus turned her swiftly around and put one of her legs over his shoulder. He continued to trust into her, bringing her once more to a sweet release before he finally allowed himself to follow.  
-  
Ernestus was strolling around Snape Manor. Shortly after his brother's handfasting he had come back. His thirst for revenge was still increasing, nearly driving him crazy. He had asked his friend to inform him about what had happened. He didn't really know why since he had already asked his brother. He hadn't learned anything new. Ernestus continued to stroll through the hallways, finally passing the ancestors' gallery. He stopped by a picture of his father. Rubeus Snape. The dark man seemed to be glaring down at him.  
"I will not fail. This time, father, I will not fail!" Ernestus vowed, whispering to the portrait.  
-  
It was a few days before Christmas break and a few weeks after their detention game when Hermione discovered that something was wrong. Precisely, something was missing. Her period was missing. Normally she could tell exactly when she was going to have it. It should be her time, now. She was never late. Never!  
"Oh my god!" Pregnant. Could it be? But they had used protection since the handfasting. Oh my… They had used protection every time except their little detention game. What would Severus say? What would her friends say, her family? What did she feel?  
Hermione needed proof. She pulled on Muggle jeans and a jumper before she grabbed her cloak and her bag and Flooed out. After she arrived in Diagon Alley, she left the wizarding part of London and went to a Muggle pharmacy where she bought a pregnancy test.  
Hermione then went to a little café and ordered tea before she went into the bathroom. Carefully, she read the instructions on the little white box before she followed them. A few minutes later, she held the proof in her hand. Pregnant! She was really pregnant. She returned to her seat and her waiting tea and sat down.  
"What am I going to do?" she whispered to herself. She was a mere 18, yet. She hadn't even finished school. This marriage wasn't meant to last forever. It was just a farce, a farce with benefits. Thousands of thoughts were running through her head simultaneously.  
She sipped her tea and let her mind wander. Some time later, the waitress came and Hermione paid the bill before she left the building. She wandered around London's streets, not ready to go back yet. Not ready to face Severus yet. She walked and walked until she noticed that it was dark. She looked at her watch and discovered that it was nearly ten. She hurried back to Diagon Alley and Flooed back to Hogwarts, still not sure what to feel or what to think. And moreover, not sure at all what she should tell her "husband".  
-  
Severus was pacing the floor in his living room. Where the hell was she? When he had returned from his classes his quarters had been deserted. A note, which simply said, "I will be back" was placed on his desk but nothing else. No word of where she went or with whom. That had been over five hours ago! Where could she be? Severus had already talked with Potter but, as usual, the boy didn't have a clue.  
"I'm going to wring her little neck when she comes back!" he said through clenched teeth. Then he heard someone using the Floo Network. Hermione appeared. She looked unhurt but tired.  
"Where have you been?" His voice was hard and loud and Hermione flinched at his tone. "I demand to know what has gotten into you, you silly girl! Don't you know what dangers are waiting for someone like you outside of Hogwarts? What if a Death Eater had seen you and decided to keep you? I have enemies, for heaven's sake. And they would like nothing more than to weaken my position. Do you know what harm you could have done? To me? To the Order? Have you no brain at all?" In the end he was shouting at her. Gone was his calmness.  
Tears started to well up in her eyes. The Order, his reputation, was that all he was thinking about? Didn't he care at all for her? Not even a little?"  
She inhaled and swallowed. "Maybe that would be the end of our problems. You would be free of me and my problems would be solved. Your precious reputation would be unharmed and I would be free!" She started to walk past him but he grasped her shoulders.  
"What is wrong?" His eyes stared questioningly into hers while she struggled under his grip.  
"Let go of me!"  
"No! Not before you tell me!"  
"It is nothing. Let go," she said stubbornly while tears still flowed down her cheeks.  
"I don't believe you."  
"What a pity!" Before he knew what was happening she had raised her knee and hit him hard in his sensitive area. He hissed out as the pain overwhelmed him and loosened his grip on her. She took his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. The next thing he knew, he was lying with his back on the floor. "I am not as helpless as you may think!" she said before she left the room.  
-  
That little brat, who did she think she was? Leaving him like this? His mood was worse than ever. If he had been mad at her before he was ready to kill her now. Cursing, he left the sanctuary of his rooms and searched for her.  
The tracking spell he had cast had led him straight to the Astronomy Tower. He opened the door, ready to yell at her, when he noticed that she wasn't alone. His wife was crying her heart out in Potter's arms! Neither of them had noticed him so he quickly closed the door and cast an eavesdropping charm. Maybe the boy wonder could find out what was wrong.  
-  
For a moment he heard nothing more than her heartrending sobs and Potter's calming voice. "Come on, Hermione whatever it is I'm sure it's not worth this amount of tears," he said while he stroked her hair but she cried even harder.  
"Thank you, Harry."  
"You're welcome. So, do you want to tell Uncle Harry what's wrong?" he joked.  
"No!"  
"Come on, 'Mione, you'll feel better."  
She sighed. "It's nothing, Harry. I just needed that."  
"Look, Hermione. It's okay if you don't want to tell me but please don't lie, okay?"  
She swallowed. "I'm sorry."  
Harry waited patiently.  
"I got some news today and I went to London. Anyway, when I got home late Severus began yelling at me. Severus Snape at his best! He kept rambling on about how much danger I brought to the Order, the mission, his reputation but not once did he speak of my safety." She started crying again. "He doesn't even like me, Harry. All he could think of was his damn Order, his reputation, his mission! He doesn't care. I'm just the girl he had to do the handfasting with because Voldemort wanted it. I seem to be good enough for Severus Snape's bed but for nothing more."  
Harry continued to stroke her back. "It will be alright," he said, miserable. What was one supposed to say to something like this? "I'm sure he likes you, 'Mione."  
She just snorted at that. "Maybe he likes my body and the sex we have but not me."  
"Just eight more months until the handfasting will be over. Then you'll be free."  
"Free? For what? I'll be the woman who was married to a Death Eater and couldn't even hold him! I'll be the one who could neither produce an heir nor satisfy the man enough to be married to him. Who will want me after this? What respectable wizard will have someone else's leftovers?"  
Severus had heard enough. So that was it. She was afraid what would happen to her after the handfasting was over. She was afraid that no other man would want her after HE had touched her. He walked slowly back to the dungeons, all the time thinking about what she had said and thinking about the fact that he had once more been rejected. So she didn't want him. In truth it was her reputation she was worried about. Well she didn't need to worry any longer. He would never touch her again. They would live with each other for the remaining time and then he would never have to see her again!  
-  
When Hermione returned to her quarters, she felt much better. Her talk with Harry had helped her to think over some things. She hadn't told him about the pregnancy. That was her secret, for a while at least. She noticed that Severus was already asleep but she decided not to wake him. She would apologize in the morning. Everything would be better now.  
-

*Chapter 12*: Mistake over mistake  
Thats for cosmicangel i hope I explained it right...  
A handfasting is not a marriage. Not in the wizarding world and not in our  
medival one. A handfasting is not really binding and to a woman of royal  
blood it would be a great shame to be asked to do that. (just for example)  
Voldemort wanted them to do teh handfastung because he thought that Snape  
could go to Harry over Hermione.  
They aren't married!  
you're right. in the sequel she was raped, but I asked you to ignore the  
fact that the sequel happened in the 7th year and pretend that it happened  
in the 6th year. I am sorry for that but I had mixed up rthe timelines.  
What other bits are there? I really would like to hear them, so I can  
correct them or explain them..  
Thank you very much for your review, i hope you enjpy reading it and keep me  
informed when I do make mistakes...  
For all my other faithful readers thank you so much. your reviews always make me smile...  
-  
When she woke up the next morning she learned that he was already gone from their rooms. After washing and dressing, she went to her classes. Because she didn't have Potions today, she wouldn't see him before the evening.  
The day went by quite nicely and soon she was sitting in the library doing some research for her homework. Once she had finished, she decided to do a little research on another topic. She looked through the books, always careful that no one was watching her. Soon she found what she had been looking for: A Guide To Wizarding Pregnancy and Childbirth. She checked it out, earning a strange look from Madam Pince but as she told her that she had to write an essay about the differences between Muggle and Wizard pregnancy, she was satisfied.  
She left to have dinner with her friends before returning to the dungeons. Severus still wasn't there. Hermione showered and put on a silky white night gown. She settled back in the bed with her new book after she had wrapped it in a different cover so that officially it looked like she was reading a book about Advanced Transfiguration. Soon she found herself lost in it.  
That was exactly how Severus found her an hour later. He studied her for a few moments. She looked so innocent and so damn sexy in that white silk nightgown. He liked the way she left her hair loose in bed and the way she could lose herself in the written word. He went straight to the bathroom, showered, and put his black trousers on before he reentered the bedroom and slipped under the covers without a word.  
"Severus?" she asked hesitantly, putting her book on the night table.  
"Yes?" he asked with an air of boredom, not even turning to face her.  
Hermione bit her lip. "I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday. You were right. I shouldn't have left alone. And moreover, I shouldn't have hurt you."  
"Accepted," was all he said, his voice still emotionless.  
"Would you please look at me?"  
He turned just enough that she could see his profile. "Is there anything else you want?"  
She opened her mouth to speak but lost her will when she noticed the hard expression in his eyes: so she just shook her head.  
"Good!"  
Hermione explained his strange behavior to herself with the events of yesterday, so she put her worries aside and decided to make a new try tomorrow.  
-  
"What are we going to do during Christmas break?" she asked him during breakfast next morning.  
"I don't know what you are going to do but I already have plans!" Severus couldn't have said it more clearly. He didn't want her, not even for his bed.  
She tried to smile but couldn't. Looking away from him, she mumbled something about visiting her parents.  
He just nodded.  
-  
Hermione didn't go to see her parents nor did she leave with Harry and Ron. Since Severus had told her that he would be away during the two weeks, she decided to spend her time alone in the nearly deserted castle. She needed a little space to sort things out for herself and she found the familiar surroundings helpful. Moreover, if she couldn't spend her time with him, she could at last feel his presence. Oddly enough, she still wanted to feel it.  
After she had done all her holiday homework, she concentrated fully on her pregnancy. She used the first weekend to buy the needed books at Hogsmeade and the first week flew by in no time. She had finally come to terms with her baby and had decided that she wanted to keep it. She was already thrilled about it. She wanted his baby more than anything. She didn't even care any longer about she being so young or he being so much older. She didn't care about Voldemort or about anything else. She already loved the new life growing inside her womb.  
-  
Severus seized the break to have long talks with his brother, something he had deeply missed all those years. Although Ernestus was a full Death Eater, Severus loved his little brother.  
During these weeks, Voldemort had called twice knowing that he didn't have school. Both times he had attended the gatherings, playing his part like he always did. But now, every time he touched a woman all he could see was Hermione Granger. He had to admit that her words had hurt him more than he had thought. He didn't understand what had happened. Of course they didn't love each other but he had thought that they had come to an agreement. Obviously, he must have been wrong.  
During a quiet night at Snape Manor, he sat in a big armchair by the fire, a cognac in his hand, while he repeated the conversation she had had with Potter over and over in his mind. Suddenly, he remembered that there had been a part he hadn't paid attention to. She had been furious about his non-caring attitude! In fact, almost the entire conversation was about his non-caring. He also remembered that her voice had sounded lost and sad.  
He sipped on his drink and tried to concentrate harder. He needed to talk to her again. Something had gone wrong that night. Horribly wrong!  
-  
Knowing that he would return three nights before the end of the break, Hermione removed all pregnancy books from their rooms. She didn't want him to know yet. First, it was still her little secret and she loved that and second, she didn't want him to know until they had solved their current problems.  
"Hopefully you father will be in a better mood when he returns, little one," she said softly, patting her tummy.  
She went to bed early that evening. It was the same evening Severus returned. He entered his rooms and went straight to the bedroom. When he entered, he noticed that she was already sleeping. He put his bag down and moved towards the bed. Crossing his arms, he leaned against one poster looking at her. She lay in the middle of his bed, hugging his pillow. She stirred softly while he continued to watch her. Then her beautiful brown eyes opened suddenly and she smiled at him. He waited until she had opened her eyes completely.  
"Severus?"  
"Obviously. Did you expect someone else in your bedchamber?" he snarled.  
"Of course not!" She sat up. For a moment they just stared at each other; she noticed that he looked tired. "How are you?"  
He raised an elegant black eyebrow. "Since when is my health one of you concerns?" he asked coldly  
Hermione raised the bedcovers up and swung her feet out of the bed. She grabbed her silk silver bathrobe and put it over the matching nightgown. "You are not fair, Severus!" she said as she went by him to leave the room but he grabbed her arm and turned her around so that they were facing each other.  
"I am not fair?"  
"Damn you, Severus! Damn you for your nasty behavior. I apologized. Isn't that enough? I'm sorry that I hit you. What else do you want?" she sounded, desperate.  
"What I want? Why should you care what I want?"  
Tears welled up in her eyes.  
"Don't you know?"  
"Know what?" He was still holding her arm.  
"That I like you! I do care. I missed you so much these last days. Do you know how terrible it was for me not to know if you were safe? If he had called you?"  
"Oh please. Spare me! Do you really expect me to believe you? Why should you care? After all, I'm the man who ruined your life! I'm the man after who's touch no one decent will ever want to touch you, remember?" There was pure hate in his eyes as he looked down at her and Hermione paled.  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, whispering.  
He snarled before he let go of her arm as if he couldn't bear any more contact between them.  
"No need to deny it. I overheard your conversation with the boy wonder."  
She needed a few moments before his words completely sank into her mind. Conversation? What conversation? The talk she had had with Harry so long ago?  
"You followed me and overheard my conversation? How dare you?"  
"Excuse me for actually being worried bout your well-being!" he hissed.  
He had been concerned for her well-being? "You care!" she said.  
His brows furrowed. "What?"  
"You really do care," she said in wonder; hope filling her eyes.  
Feeling himself cornered, his next words left without thinking but he was sorry for them immediately. "Don't be ridiculous. Why should I care for a filthy little Gryffindor Mudblood?"  
If anyone can hear the sound of a breaking heart, he must have heard Hermione's the moment the words slipped from his lips. She stared blankly at him.  
Severus wanted to take them back. He hadn't meant to say it. But then, maybe he had wanted to hurt her like she had hurt him. He wasn't prepared for the sadness and the haunted look in her eyes. He reached out to touch her but she stepped back. Without a word she turned around and fled from the dungeons and from Severus Snape.  
-  
So, we are getting closer to the end. I would say 5 chapters more that's it...

*Chapter 13*: A little time out  
That is for all my brave reviewers. You deserved a little happy reading time. what do you think? Can we make the 200 review hurdle?  
Have fun  
-  
Tears were clouding her sight as she run away from him. Not really paying attention to her surroundings, she just run and soon found her naked feet on snowy ground. Her mind barely registered that she must have left the castle but she didn't care. How could he? How could he call her that? She could have sworn that he cared. Suddenly she knew why he was able to hurt her so deeply. She loved him. She was actually deeply in love with Severus Snape! She didn't just care for him or enjoy his company. She loved him. That made her cry even harder. May the goddess help me, she prayed silently while snowflakes swirled around her.  
"My, my, what do we have here?" a cheery voice asked cruelly.  
Hermione's blood turned to ice as she turned around and found herself face-to-face with Lucius Malfoy.  
"Severus's little whore. Oh, and she's in such a poor state. What brought you out like this? A lover's quarrel perhaps?"  
Automatically, her hand flew to her side before she remembered that her wand lay in her room. "What do you want here?" she asked him, surprised that her voice sounded so strong.  
Lucius shook his head and smiled at her. "What do I want? I want a lot of things, little whore." He looked at her closely, obviously checking her out. "Now I see why Severus agreed to it… You do have your good looks, Mudblood." She closed her eyes to avoid the raw lust she saw in his cold blue eyes. She reopened them just in time to see him grab for her.  
"Would you care to tell me what the hell you are doing with my wife, Lucius?" A male voice snarled and Hermione's heart filled with relief.  
Lucius let go of her and she immediately hurried over to Severus. He barely looked at her as she stepped besides him. His eyes still on Lucius he slipped off his robe and laid it over her exposed, shivering form. Hermione sighed. She hadn't realized how cold she was until his still-warm robes heated her frozen skin.  
"Ah, Severus, I just wanted to guide your little… wife… back to the safety of your rooms. You never know what is waiting outside, do you?"  
"Let that be my worry, Lucius." The two men gazed at each other, fighting a silent duel. Severus seemed to have won because Lucius bowed his head slightly before he Apparated.  
The moment his enemy vanished, Severus let go of the breath he had been holding. He turned around to Hermione, looking her up and down. That was the moment he noticed that she wasn't wearing any shoes and that her lips were a light blue color. Without a word, he swept her up into his arms and carried her back to the dungeons. Neither of them spoke, Hermione because she was still shocked about her encounter with Malfoy and Severus while he didn't know what to say.  
He entered their rooms and went straight for the bathroom where he filled the tub with hot water. He than undressed her gently and lay her body into the pool. He felt her eyes on him the whole time but he didn't look at her.  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
His dark eyes rested irritated on her. "What for?"  
"For rescuing me."  
He snorted. "There is nothing to thank me for. If I hadn't said what I did you would never have run out like that: without you wand, half-naked, and barefoot. It's my fault that this happened!"  
"So, we are both guilty. You for saying what you did and me for behaving like I did."  
He stiffened for a moment. "I should apologize."  
She looked sharply at him. "Should you or do you want to?"  
He smiled a little. "I definitely should. But I also want to. I am deeply sorry for what I said, Hermione."  
She nodded and reached out to squeeze his hand. "I am sorry, too. I should have talked with you instead of Harry."  
They both were silent for a few moments?  
"Did you mean it?" he asked hesitantly.  
"What?"  
"What you said to Potter. Do you really believe that no other man will want to touch you after I have? Have I ruined your reputation and your life?"  
She gasped. "Was that all you heard?"  
"I left after that"  
Hermione let go of his hand and stood up. The moonlight was shining on her wet skin and Severus had to swallow. She left the tub and knelt before him, searching his eyes with her own as she grabbed his hands. "Then you missed the good part. There was, and still is, a lot more to that conversation, Severus, but no, that isn't my opinion. I am very proud to be with you, even if we are not really married. You are a fantastic man. I admit that you are difficult as hell. But still…"  
He closed his eyes for a moment and she felt him relax. In that very moment, she knew why he had behaved in such a hurtful way. He had felt rejected. Hermione remembered what Harry had told her about his little trip into Severus's past, two years ago. How hurt he must have been after her words. Her skin had dried in the warm air; she didn't feel cold at all. She stood up and offered him her hand. Severus took it and stood up. She guided him to the bedroom and undressed him slowly.  
"Hermione, what are you doing?"  
She smiled seductively at him. "If you don't know by now, then I must be doing something wrong," she teased and pushed him onto the soft mattress until he was lying flat on his back. Hermione straddled his waist; Severus moaned at the contact of their skin and he longed to caress her but when he reached out to touch her she shook her head. "Don't. Let me."  
Her hands started to stroke his arms and chest before she leaned down to kiss him. Soon, their tongues were fighting for dominance and their breaths quickened. She broke the kiss and smiled sweetly at him before she let her lips travel over his face. "I missed you these last two weeks, Severus. I hate fighting."  
He could barely nod let alone say something because her teeth were scraping over his skin, first, his throat and his shoulders before she went deeper and sucked and licked his nipples. Soon he felt her nibbling on his abdomen and he tensed when it dawned to him what she was about to do. He opened his eyes. "Hermione. You don't need to…"  
She silenced him. "But I want to!" She settled between his legs and let her fingertips glide over his thick, warm cock. She smiled as she heard him moan deeply. Hermione continued to caress the velvet skin of his shaft and his testicles.  
Although they had slept together dozens of times, she had never been in this position. She had felt his erection against her skin, inside of her, and she had touched it, but never before did she have such a clear view of his manhood. She bent down and softly touched him with her tongue before she licked over the tip, tasting his salty flesh. Hermione didn't find the taste unpleasant at all.  
She continued to lick, kiss, and stroke him while he was clutching the bed sheets with his hands. She had never done this to him before and he knew that this was her first time ever. God help him when she improved her skills! Occasionally he looked down and savor the sight of her. The sight of her pink perfect lips as they were wrapped around his member nearly took him over the edge.  
"Stop. I can't hold out much longer," he whispered.  
Hermione smiled up at him licking over her swollen lips. "I don't want you to, Severus. I love it when you lose control and I enjoy even more that I am the one who can make you lose it."  
Her words aroused him even more and he surrendered to her. Hermione continued her efforts as she increased her sucking and licking while she continued to caress his testicles with her soft hands. Soon she felt him shiver and, just moments later, he exploded into her waiting mouth. Hermione swallowed his seed and continued to suck him until he stopped shivering.  
Moments later, he grabbed her and pushed her onto her back before he kissed her deeply. He caressed her body, finding her ready for him and soon he filled her completely. She clung to him as his wild strokes brought them both to oblivion.  
-

*Chapter 14*: Finally!  
Finally! She is going to tell him the news!  
Hope you like the style...  
-  
Soon the school was filling with noisy brats – as Severus referred to them – again. They hadn't spoken any more about their fight and it had died that night. They again lived and slept together in harmony.  
Although she wasn't really sure why, she still hadn't told him about their baby yet. She was in her third month now but she didn't show. She often found herself in front of the mirror putting a pillow under her skirt or searching for changes in her body. For her it was clear that it was a girl. She just knew it. The months drifted by and soon it was March. It was then she discovered that her breasts were staring to get fuller and that her flat belly showed some roundness.  
Saturday evening she was already lying in their bed reading while he left the bathroom and slipped under the covers, resting the upper part of his body against the headboard before grabbing a Potions book from the night table.  
She had decided that she would tell him about their little girl tonight. She was just waiting for the right opportunity. Her eyes drifted every few seconds towards him. She wasn't even sure which book she was holding!  
"Could you just do it, Hermione?"  
She was startled. "Excuse me?"  
Severus laid his book down and sighed. "I can tell that there is something on your mind, woman! So please get it over with so I can read my book in peace."  
She blushed and put her book away, turning towards him her feet crossed. She nervously tucked a lock behind her ear. "Do you remember the day I talked with Harry?"  
His brows furrowed. "Indeed, I do."  
She inhaled deeply. "Well I got some news that day. That was the reason I went to London. In the beginning I wasn't sure what I should think of it. I needed time to figure it out for myself. And then we were fighting and it wasn't the right time. And later, well I don't know why I didn't tell you sooner; maybe I wanted to keep it to myself. Maybe I was afraid of your reaction…"  
She stopped to breathe and he interrupted her impatiently. "You are rambling, little one. Just get it out."  
" I'm pregnant!" she blurted out, eyeing him carefully.  
To her astonishment, nothing spectacular happened. He didn't scream; he didn't pale. Nothing. Severus just looked at her as if he was still waiting for whatever it was she had to say.  
"Is that all?" he asked surprised as she continued to stare at him.  
"If that's all?" she whispered. How dare he? She just told him that she was pregnant with his child and all he could say was 'is that all'?  
Severus enjoyed the play of emotions on her face, immensely. First there was unbelief, then a thoughtful gaze before she finally went over to anger. He decided that this would be the right moment. "I was starting to wonder when you were going to tell me." Again he enjoyed the play of emotions.  
"You wondered when…? You knew!" she asked, perplexed.  
Severus laughed. "Silly girl, of course I knew. Do you really think I can't count? Your monthly cycle was missing for the last four months. I'm not stupid, little one."  
She looked wide-eyed at him. "How would you know?"  
"Hermione, you are sleeping in my bed. In fact, most of the time you are sleeping in my arms. We've had sex countless times during the last few months. I would have known, believe me! Besides, your breasts are fuller now and also more sensitive. Your belly has grown and your scent has changed. It's richer now. More earthy."  
Suddenly a large pillow attacked him. "And you didn't tell me?" She was furious. All the thinking she had done, all the worries, and the bastard had known all along!  
Severus snatched the pillow away. "It is the right of the woman to tell the man." He almost smiled.  
"So, you aren't angry?"  
He raised an eyebrow. "Angry? What for? We were aware that something like this could occur."  
She looked at him, puzzled. "Yes, we were, but what are your feeling towards this, Severus?"  
That was indeed a question, which couldn't be answered easily. As he had told her, he had known for months. In the beginning, he had been quite unsure. A baby. She was going to have his baby. He would be a father. Could he be a father? Would she want to be a mother? A mother to his child? He had also thought of the responsibilities. They would have to marry properly, a life-long, legally binding connection to Hermione Granger.  
Not that he would mind so much. He had grown quite fond of her. Severus had never lived with a female before but he had to admit that it did have his advantages. He liked having her around and talking with her. He loved to feel her body spooned against his own. He really loved the sex. Somehow, she seemed to make his life brighter, more colorful. But, a marriage? Parenthood?  
Because of who he was and his lifestyle, he had never considered having all that she was offering him, now. He opened his mouth to answer in his usual sarcastic way but, as he looked into deep-brown eyes that held an expression of fear, he couldn't. Instead he smiled. "Nervous. I don't know what will occur of this. I can't see myself as a father. I don't know what kind of parent I will be. I never considered having children of my own or being married. But I've learned that the thought isn't as unpleasant as I believed it would be."  
-  
Two weeks later, Voldemort called his Death Eaters again. After the usual discussion, the revel began and Severus was called to his Lord.  
"Severus! Tell me how you fare with the Mudblood."  
Severus remembered with regret that he had called her the same not so long ago. "Everything is fine, my Lord. I am on schedule. She trusts me completely and I am making progress with Potter."  
Voldemort nodded in approval.  
"Splendid. I want you to know, Severus. That I won't forget the sacrifices you make for me."  
Severus bent his head. "You are too generous, my Lord!"  
Pleased with his answer, Voldemort dismissed him.  
It was after Severus had left, that Lucius Malfoy was called to his master. "Lucius, my friend. Do you have any news for me?"  
Lucius smiled. This was his time. Finally, the great Snape would be set back into his place. "Indeed my Lord, I have."  
-

*Chapter 15*: At last  
So, I think one or two more chapters max. I hope you still like me after you read this (and no, I didn't do it to anoy you. It was planned like this from the beginning.)  
Have fun. i am eager awaiting your reactions  
-  
Two weeks later was a Hogsmeade weekend and Hermione went shopping with Ginny.  
Three weeks before, Hermione had told her friends about the baby. The boys hadn't been so happy about it at first but the thought of how much they could tease Snape with being Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron soon lifted their spirits.  
"Are we really happy about this?" Ginny asked.  
Hermione beamed at her. "Yes, Ginny. We definitely are happy about this!"  
Ginny nodded. "That is all I need to know."  
Hermione reached out and squeezed her hand affectionately. "Thanks."  
"My pleasure."  
The morning seemed to rush by as the girls continued their shopping. After a quick lunch, they went to a few other shops until they were finally tired out and decided to return to Hogwarts. Chatting happily, they started on their way back.  
Halfway between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, they were suddenly surrounded by Death Eaters. Before they could draw their wands, the Petrificus Totalus spell hit them both.  
Ginny had to watch as two Death Eaters stepped out of the circle to beat up her friend. When Hermione was lying on the ground, bleeding, they pulled out their wands and shouted a few curses at her. It didn't last long, maybe ten minutes. Ginny wasn't touched once.  
The spell was lifted when the Death Eaters Apparated back where they had come from. Ginny rushed over to Hermione, praying while she searched for a pulse.  
Hour's later, Severus was watching over Hermione's sleeping form. Moments after the attack, students had found them and immediately called for the professors. As soon as he heard about it, his heart stopped. He rushed to the hospital wing just as Poppy finished her examination. He waited for her to speak but the woman just looked at him sadly.  
"For heaven's sake, speak woman!"  
She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Severus. I don't know if they will make it."  
Snape nodded.  
During the night Hermione's body had started to convulse. Soon afterward, she lost the baby. She didn't come to her senses once.  
Severus hadn't left her during this first night.  
The next morning, he made preparations for the funeral before he went to Dumbledore's office. A weeping Ginny Weasley was lying in Potter's arms.  
Severus kneeled down before her. "What happened?" he asked her gently.  
"We went shopping for the baby. And then..." new tears started to toll down her cheeks and Severus counted silently to ten. If he wanted to get anything useful from the girl, he needed to be calm, so he patiently waited for her to recover enough to speak.  
"Death Eaters. There were so many of them. They surrounded us and we couldn't move," she whispered while she clung to Harry's arm for comfort. "They went straight for Hermione. They totally ignored me. But I couldn't move. I swear, oh, Professor. I couldn't help her…"  
Severus reached out and cupped her cheek gently. "I know. It's not your fault."  
She met his gaze and her eyes again started to shine with tears. "Oh, Professor. They beat her. Two of them beat and cursed her. There was so much blood…so much blood." Ginny's voice trailed off and Severus stood up. He went over to Dumbledore.  
"Severus, I…"  
"Don't say it. That was a strike against me. Somehow, they must have learned of the baby. Voldemort doesn't want his Death Eaters to have half-blood children."  
Dumbledore observed him with concern. Severus seemed so calm. His face was completely stern. Not one emotion played on his features.  
Later, Severus returned to his place by her side. Her beautiful face was covered in bruises and the roundness of her belly was gone. He laid his hand on her belly and watched it lightly rise and fall with her breathing. She had been right. Hermione had been right. They had, indeed, expected a girl. The beating had caused early labor and Poppy had delivered the little one but it just had been too small. Not able to live. Severus had demanded to see the corpse. Poppy had wanted to say no but one look in his eyes had changed her mind.  
Silently, she had brought him into the room next door. He had to swallow as he saw the tiny pink figure for the first time. The little girl wasn't as big as his hand but she was perfect. Severus didn't know how long he stayed in that room looking at his firstborn.  
Although Hermione was still unconscious, he decided to have the funeral the next day. His daughter would be buried among her ancestors in the Snape Manor graveyard.  
Later that day, he Apparated to his home and gave instructions to the house-elves before he went to see his brother. He entered without permission, took the surprised Ernestus by his sleeves, and pushed him against the wall.  
"Severus! What are you doing?" Ernestus asked dumbstruck.  
"Hermione." Severus looked closely at his brother. "My wife. She lost our baby. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?" he snarled with an ice-cold voice.  
Ernestus faced showed near relief. "Oh that. You don't need to thank us. Just the thought of Muggles in the family was ridiculous."  
Severus tightened his grip on his brother and his eyes narrowed to slits. "Thank you?" His voice was barely a whisper. "I should kill you!"  
Ernestus eyes went wide and his face paled. "What are you talking about? Are you saying that you actually wanted the child? That half-blood?"  
Severus caught the irritation in his brother's voice but he ignored it. "Indeed, I did!" he said.  
In that moment, something broke inside of Ernestus. His beloved brother was choosing a Mudblood over his own flesh and blood. "Who are you? I don't know you any more, Severus. What has happened to you?" he whispered, shocked.  
"Life happened to me. I grew up! And so should you. From this day on I don't have a brother, any longer. Because of our shared blood, I won't kill you." His gaze lowered to Ernestus. "But be aware that I won't hesitate should you over come near me or my wife again!" He let go of his brother as if the contact would physically hurt him.  
Ernestus looked brokenly at him. "Severus?"  
But his brother refused to look at him again. "Go, before I change my mind."  
Ernestus stumbled to his feet and ran out of the room and straight into the arms of waiting Aurors who brought the screaming and crying man to Baredy, a wizard prison far away from Severus and Voldemort.  
-  
Lucius Malfoy didn't know what hit him. One moment he was working in his office and then he couldn't move at all.  
"Do you like the feeling, Lucius?" Severus snarled as he became visible. "No? Well maybe you should have thought about that before you attacked my wife!" He raised his voice and shouted: "Crucio!"  
Severus slowly circled the man lying on the ground before he kicked him in his abdomen. "Is that better? Tell me Lucius, did it feel good to beat a helpless girl? I'm sure it did to you, you sick bastard. It's different to be on the receiving end, isn't it?"  
Of course, Severus didn't expect an answer.  
"You slaughtered my heir, Lucius. On my way to you, I played a dozen scenarios in my mind about this and about what I would to make you realize what you have done. And I soon came to the conclusion that there is just one thing I can do. Just one thing to make you feel like I do at the moment."  
Severus bent down and his cold, hard gaze found Lucius's fearful one. "An heir for an heir. What do you think, Lucius? That's a fair trade, isn't it? A life for a life. A child for a child. Blood for blood."  
Severus noticed with satisfaction the fear that crept over Lucius's face. He stood up again. "But then, I wouldn't be any better than you, would I? Instead, I decided to kill you, my friend. Why should I blame your behavior on the boy? That would hardly be fair, would it?"  
A last time, Severus raised his wand and pointed it at Lucius. "I won't grant you the honor of dying in a fair duel, Lucius. You will die as you lived - worthless!" Without another word, Severus cast the Killing Curse and observed with satisfaction how the life left Lucius's body. Severus left the Manor, not looking back.

*Chapter 16*: And this is how it will end  
I am terrible sorry that it took me so long but I was in the middle of nowhere in the last few weeks.  
So here it is! The final part. I really hope you like the ending.  
I am still writing on the sequel and I wont be able to post it for another 3 month ( I have to go home first, than type it in , find a beta reader...)  
I hope you will return to read my ew story once it is posted.  
I never thought that I would ever get so many feedback! You are just great!  
And now ; have fun!  
The next day, Dumbledore came to Severus. "There was an interesting article in the Daily Prophet today, my dear boy."  
"Really?" Severus answered, bored.  
"Yes. It seems that Lucius Malfoy was overwhelmed in his own house and killed."  
The Headmaster eyed him closely but Severus just shrugged his shoulders. "Lucius had many enemies," was all he said to that topic, ignoring Dumbledore's intense stare.  
After the quiet and small ceremony was over, Severus remained at the grave. The tombstone was made of rose marble and contained the words:  
Regan Snape  
May She Find Peace  
Severus stood for hours at the grave, not once losing eye contact with it. Even the upcoming storm didn't bother him. He stayed there until deep into the night.  
The next day, he returned to Hogwarts and Poppy told him that Hermione had completely recovered physically.  
"Then tell me why she is still unconscious!"  
"Maybe her mind isn't ready for it yet, Severus. She will wake up. Have faith. And when she does, the girl will need a shoulder to lean on."  
His eyes met hers briefly before they returned to Hermione. "She has one!"  
It was in the middle of the night when Severus was summoned. He awake out of his unruly slumber and hurried to dress. Mere minutes later he stood once again before the dark Lord.  
Voldemort didn't look pleased at all. His face was very stern and he looked grim at his servant.  
"Severus! I demand to know what has happened to Lucius immediately!"  
Snape knelt down before him.  
"Milord! I can't say how sorry I am! This is such a great loss for all of us! Lucius was my oldest and most faithful friend." He stopped as if to regain his strength before he continued.  
"As much as it hurts me to admit it Milord but the Snape family is responsible for this tragedy."  
"What! Are you committing betrayal, Severus?"  
"No, I would never betray the trust you are giving me, Milord. It was my brother. I am afraid his mind didn't cope with all those years in Askaban. He saw foes everywhere. Even in me." He finished sad.  
"He came to me after he had killed Lucius, Milord. He told me how much he enjoyed it to kill him. He talked very strange. But before I could react he apparated. I tried to find him ever since."  
Voldemort considered this for a second.  
"I am sorry to here that I lost not only one but two of my followers. These are bad news indeed! I want you to find your brother and bring him before me, so I will be able to punish him correctly!"  
"Of course, Milord!" Snape answered , knowing that this would never happen.  
Weeks later, Hermione was still in coma. Severus's days were filled with teaching and his evening hours with Hermione. Every evening he would come to see her. Usually he would bring a book along and read to her.  
Harry and the others were visiting her in the afternoons but in the evenings she belonged only to him.  
The Potions master's nights, however, were filled with nightmares and painful memories. Almost every night, he relived the moment he had learned about Hermione's attack. It was nearly killing him to see her so helpless. Severus Snape wasn't sure how it had happened or when it had happened but his heart belonged to her. He hadn't realized how much she meant to him until now. Yet he knew that if she woke up, he could never tell her. Never again would he place her in such danger. She deserved better! She deserved to have a knight in shining armor, someone her own age and not some old, used up, ex-Death Eater who lived in constant danger. He would help her to recover and than he would let her go.  
One morning, Poppy stormed into his class. "She's awake!"  
Severus immediately left his students alone, only to return seconds later. "Class dismissed but read pages 200 to 250!"  
He hurried to the hospital wing. Before he entered the room, he spoke to Poppy again. "How is she?"  
"She's very upset, Severus. She called for you."  
He nodded and inhaled deeply before he entered the room. Her bed was empty but he soon spotted her sitting by the window. "Hermione?" She whirled around as she heard his voice and he could see that she was still crying. He opened his arms and a second later he closed them around her. She sobbed on his shoulder as he walked over to the bed where he sat down with her on his lap. He stroked her hair while he murmured calming words. "It will be better. I promise."  
She looked up and he was able to see the pain in her eyes. "I wanted her so much, Severus."  
"I know. I know. I did, as well." He kissed her forehead. "It was a girl. You were right all along. I named her Regan. After my grandmother."  
She just nodded. "How was she?"  
He still stroked her hair. "She was perfect. I buried her at the Snape family graveyard."  
She looked up, surprised. "Really?"  
"Of course! She was a Snape!"  
Hermione gave him a small smile. "That she was."  
The next few hours were filled with soft whispers. Severus told her everything he knew but not once did he mention his brother or Lucius Malfoy.  
During the next few weeks, Hermione spent a lot of her time with her friends. It wasn't easy for her but with the help of her friends and Severus she managed. The others had already finished their NEWT's and Dumbledore had told her that she could take them whenever she was ready.  
Everything seemed to be fine, except one thing. Her relationship with Severus was not like before. They still spend a lot of time together but they hadn't slept together or even kissed. They didn't even share the same bed together. She still lived in his rooms but he avoided being alone with her. He had started to work a lot and would sleep on a transfigured couch so as not to bother her. Hermione knew exactly what was happening  
The handfasting would soon be over. Without the baby, there was no need for him to stay married to her. Voldemort wouldn't allow him to marry her. Everything was over. He would use the attack as a reason why he had lost her trust and Voldemort would accept it. Everything was over. She tried to see the reasonable side of this. She really did. But fact was she just loved him too much. She didn't want to let him go.  
Later that day, when she walked into the Gryffindor common room, she saw Ron and Harry playing a game of chess. They both had decided to spend some quality time at Hogwarts until Hermione finished her NEWT's.  
"Hey, 'Mione."  
"Who's winning?" she asked as she sat down.  
"Who do you think?" Ron asked with shining eyes.  
"Maybe you should play with Snape sometime. He should be brilliant!" Harry said.  
"Are you crazy, man? I wouldn't dare!"  
Harry noticed that a sudden sadness had clouded Hermione's eyes.  
"Hermione?"  
"He doesn't want me, Harry. I can feel it!"  
"Who? Snape? Come on, Hermione. The man is crazy about you!" Ron said in disbelieve.  
She shook her head. "No, he's not, Ron. He doesn't even touch me!"  
Ron and Harry shared an unsure gaze. "Have you considered that he doesn't want to rush things or to force you?" Harry asked, red-faced.  
"Of course I have but he doesn't even kiss me. Nor is he sleeping in the same bed, any longer." She started to cry and Ron handed her a handkerchief.  
"He loves you. We know it!"  
"How?"  
Ron reached out and touched her hand. "We didn't know if we should tell you, but…Hermione, when you were found and after Ginny had told him what had happened, he vanished for almost an entire day!" His gaze wandered to Harry who nodded. "The day he returned, the Daily Prophet had an article about the death of Lucius Malfoy. He was beaten badly before someone used the Killing Curse on him!"  
Harry continued. "Nobody talks about it openly but all Order members are sure that it was Snape. And we think they're right."  
"We also heard Mum and Dad talking about Snape's brother. Ernestus hasn't been seen since that same day," Ron added.  
"He killed them?" she whispered.  
The boys shrugged their shoulders. "We're not sure about the brother but we're sure he killed Malfoy!"  
Nobody had told her that before. He had killed an almost lifelong fellow and maybe his brother because of her? Wasn't he aware what kind of danger he was in now? What would happen when Voldemort learned about it?  
"You see, Hermione. He must be in Love with you. There's no other explanation," Harry told her, smiling.  
"Ah, Severus. I have Hermione's results here. She did very well. Do you want me to tell her or will you?" Dumbledore asked.  
Snape shook his head. "I will do it."  
Dumbledore stared at him. "You know, my boy. Sometimes we need to risk something and we shouldn't be afraid of being happy."  
Severus looked up. "Who said I am not happy?"  
Dumbledore laughed. "My dear boy, you haven't been happy for a long time, not before you met her and not now. You want to end it with her, correct?"  
"What would you suggest? That I keep her as a mistress? Are you telling me that, Albus? Do you really think she doesn't deserve better? What can I offer her? A life of constant danger. A life of shame. You know I can't marry her until Voldemort is dead. So what do you expect me to do, Albus?"  
Dumbledore went over to him and smiled. "She has lived in constant danger since she met Harry and nothing will change that. As for the life of shame, do you really know her that little? I believe our former Miss Granger would risk everything for love. And after all, that's what you would offer her."  
Dumbledore left his office leaving a thoughtful Severus behind.  
Hermione was still musing over what the boys had told her when Severus entered the living room. "I just got your NEWT's results."  
She sprang up, her face worried.  
"Well you weren't as good as expected," He said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"What?" She had failed? She knew she hadn't been in her best form, but…  
"You did far better! Congratulations."  
Relief flooded through her and she went over to him to embrace him warmly. He hugged her tightly while he closed his eyes, just enjoying the contact with her sweet skin and her scent  
.  
Hermione snuggled closer to his body. It had been weeks since they had been that close and she had missed it.  
Severus knew that he had to distance himself from her. Her nearness made him dizzy and he could feel his erection growing. He cleared his throat and stepped back. Gazing down at her, he wanted to say something but her confused expression stopped him.  
She closed her eyes and raised her head, offering him her sweet lips. Offering herself to him. Severus swallowed hard and, before he would lose control, he kissed her forehead and turned around. The sudden loss of his presence hurt her; she opened her eyes and fixed them to his back.  
"We should celebrate!" He turned around almost smiling.  
"Celebrate?"  
"It doesn't happen every year that someone creates a new record for the NEWT's!"  
She nodded, forcing herself to smile. "I'm going to change."  
"I will wait."  
They went to dinner in the wizarding part of London before he presented her with two tickets for the opera. Carmen was her favorite and she was deeply touched that he remembered it. After the opera, they apparated back to Hogwarts.  
"Would you like to walk a little?" he asked and she nodded.  
"I would love to."  
They walked along the lake; it was a beautiful August night and the sky was bright with stars. They walked together in silence, for a time.  
"I wanted to talk to you about something," he said.  
Hermione's heat was racing. So that was the reason for this day. He wanted her to have some pleasant memories before he broke up with her! After all, the year was nearly over and he wanted to tell her that their relationship would then be over, as well.  
'Really?" Her voice nearly broke.  
"Yes. I did a lot of thinking and I made some decisions."  
"What kind of decisions?"  
"About my future."  
'My future, not ours,' she thought.  
"How nice for you," she replied bitterly.  
Although Severus had noticed the tone of her voice, he ignored it. "Yes." He stopped and turned to face her. "These last weeks I wanted to give you as much space as possible so that your mind wouldn't be clouded. I want you to be able to make your decision without being blinded by passion."  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, confused.  
"The handfasting will be over soon. Voldemort has informed me that he wishes me to break our bond and that he doesn't want me to marry you."  
Although she had expected it, it still hurt like hell. "I understand." Her voice was thick with tears and he raised her chin up so she looked into his eyes.  
"I haven't changed. Nor will I. I am not a nice, pleasant man, Hermione. I live a life that is so dangerous I don't dare to plan for the month ahead. Everyone near me will always be a target as long as he is alive. Do you understand that, Hermione?"  
She nodded and a tear slipped down her cheek. He gently caught it with his thumb.  
"A life with me will be anything but easy!"  
'What was he talking about?' Hermione wondered.  
Suddenly Severus Snape, Hogwarts' Potions master, Death Eater, and double agent went on his knees. Kneeling before her he searched his pocket and removed a wonderful white-gold ring with a yellow sapphire. "This ring is just a promise. I can' marry you, now. Not yet. Not as long as he is alive. It would be too dangerous. This is a promise that once he is dead - and if you will still have me - everything I have and everything I am will belong to you. If you want it!" he said while his gaze was locked with hers.  
Hermione could have sworn that her heart stopped beating for a moment or two. He was asking her to stay with him? He asked her to wait for him. She couldn't believe it. She was at a loss for words. Suddenly, the conversation she once had with Ginny entered her mind. It was like she had always wanted it to be. A lovely day and a man who loved her, on his knees in front of her, a ring glittering in the moonlight.  
Her voice was barely a whisper as she answered him. "I will be honored to wait for you. And I don't care what the others will say. I love you, Severus. I can't imagine living my life without you in it," She stopped for a moment and let her fingers wander through his silky hair. "I once told Ginny that I didn't want a hero. I just want a man who loves me and who I love. It seems I have both, now. A man I love and who loves me - my personal hero."  
She bent down and kissed him. Before she knew what has happening, Hermione was lying in the soft grass with a ring on her finger and his warm body on top of hers.  
Somewhere in the depth of a prison cell, a lonely figure was pacing the floor. Mumbling to itself.  
" I will get it. My revenge! Oh yes i will. My time will come. I know it... Patience. I need patience..."  
20 years later  
Hermione woke up and found the place besides her deserted. Where was he? She stood up and went in search of her husband. She passed by a window and saw that there was a light outside in the park near the family graveyard. She sighed and put a woolen black cloak around her shoulders, slipped into her shoes, and left the Manor.  
Severus heard her long before she made herself known. She stood behind him and put her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back. "What are you doing here, my Love?" she asked him.  
"I couldn't sleep. I lay awake and remembered how it had been."  
"How what had been?"  
"How we found each other."  
She smiled. "I did the same. Have I ever told you how grateful I am that your brother almost raped me that night?"  
He chuckled. "No, love." He continued to stare at the grave with the rose marble tombstone.  
Regan Snape  
May She Find Peace  
"Our first one," he said.  
"Sometimes I still find myself wondering what she would have been like? Silly, isn't it?" she asked.  
Severus shook his head. "No, it isn't. I do the same. I thought a lot about her during these last weeks. I couldn't have lost another one."  
"Me, neither."  
He turned around and encircled her with his arms, his eyes shining down on her. "I still can't believe that you waited for me all those years. Not once did you complain at being reduced to being my mistress and to bearing our children out of marriage."  
She smiled and reached up to kiss him. "In my heart, we were married in this garden. For me, it began with the handfasting. I never doubted you. Not really. In my heart I knew that we belong together, for always. And don't forget that you made a respectable woman out of me once he was dead."  
He shook his head. "You, my dear, have always been a respectable woman. But more than that, you are the only woman in the world who holds my heart!"  
So, one last time; What do you think? was it worth hanging on?


End file.
